Book of Wonderland
by Sakufannel
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, recibe una carta de la Reina en la cual le piden encontrar a una chica. Todo será guerra entre su Mayordomo y la chica, ¿pero qué oculta la chica? y lo peor, ¿qué le oculta su mayordomo? Portada hecha por AlexTakano
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño crossover entre mi Videojuego favorito y este hermoso anime.

Está dedicado a mi amiga LadyRavenCrow, espero que te guste.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Todo comienza como todos los días en la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian el mayordomo de la familia junta a los demás sirvientes para preparar el desayuno y otorgar los deberes del día de hoy. Al igual que todas las mañanas desde que llegaron.

El mayordomo consultó su reloj de bolsillo, toma un carrito para llevar el té de la mañana a su joven amo.

La Cabeza de la Familia Phantomhive, es el joven Ciel de 13 años. Pero no se dejen engañar, a pesar de su juventud es de los mejores Cabezas de Familias Nobles, además de ser el tan misterioso Perro Guardián de la Reina.

El mayordomo entró, despertó al joven y empezaron con las distintas tareas y clases del día.

-Es hora de levantarse Joven Amo.

Ciel empieza su día revisando los papeles para un futuro producto de su compañía, cuando por el ruido de la intensa lluvia, se distrae mirando por la ventana, sin evitarlo, el chico se quedó pensando sobre aquella foto que encontró en la habitación de su Predecesor hace un año, en ella se veía a sus padres junto con otra familia.

Los dos matrimonios junto con unas chicas, de 5 años y la otra de unos 15 o 16 años, todos sonriendo, bueno, casi todos, la menor solo mantenía un gesto serio. La cara de la chica le recordó a sus mismos gestos. -¿Quiénes serán esas personas?-de pronto el chico pensó en la tragedia que ocurrió hace unos años… Un horrible incendio.

El chico se quedó viendo a las 2 chicas, de alguna manera se le hicieron familiares, más la pequeña. Después de unos minutos recordó aquel caso de ese psiquiatra que se encargaba de enviar niños con pedófilos, después de haberles borrado la memoria. No puede evitar encrespar sus puños al pensar en ese tipo de personas.

Con odio recuerda leer todos sus documentos, y todo lo que vivió en aquel circo. Los chicos del registro parecían ser los mismos pacientes de aquel psiquiatra.

-No me sorprendió que él fue el contacto de ese maldito de Kelvin para conseguir a los niños-suspiró antes de seguir con sus deberes.

-Joven Amo-sonó una voz masculina a través de la puerta, junto con unos ligeros golpes en la puerta-Traigo su correo.

-Ya era hora, pasa Sebastian.

-Aquí está-entregó unas cartas, todas las invitaciones de siempre-Joven Amo, aquí hay otra de carta de Su Majestad-dijo al mismo tiempo que señaló el sobre que estaba en una bandeja.

-Gracias-la tomó, dejando todas las demás y enfocándose en ella.

-¿Nueva misión?-preguntó el mayordomo.

-No he terminado de leer la carta Sebastian, aunque al ver tu expresión sé que ya leíste el contenido.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre-sonrió de manera traviesa-Será mejor que la lea.

_**Mi querido niño:**_

_**Espero que estés preparándote y disfrutando de los días previos a las festividades de invierno, ojalá y este año pueda disfrutar de tu compañía, eres siempre bienvenido a mi casa.**_

_**Tus más recientes acciones han calmado mi corazón, aunque me han recordado algunas cosas que había olvidado. **_

_**Antes que nada, gracias por ayudarme a entender que pasó con el Doctor Angus Bumby, me es difícil de creer la maldad que ocultó durante tantos años, aun después de haber pasado un año.**_

_**Sé que sabes perfectamente que hubo un culpable de su "accidente" en las vías del tren, por mucho tiempo pensé sobre ese hecho, aunque ahora hay ciertos hilos que espero puedas unir.**_

_**La primera parte fue investigar la causa de ese suceso, la segunda parte es descubrir la razón de ello, debe haber algo detrás. Te adjunto los archivos de un incendio. **_

_**No puedo creer que aquel incendio de hace 12 años haya sido provocado, tal vez no conozcas sobre este atroz echo. Ni siquiera habías nacido, aunque tus padres conocían a la chica, es más, Madame Red conocía muy bien a la familia. **_

_**Siendo sincera, ese triste suceso lo dejé entre mis más tristes recuerdos. Yo conocía al señor Liddell junto con su familia.**_

_**Sé que últimamente he tenido varias misiones para ti, pero esta es especial. Retomando el incendio, solo hubo una sobreviviente de la tragedia. La pequeña Alice Liddell.**_

_**Te preguntarás que tiene que ver, pero es una cierta personita que fue su paciente y tal vez la única capaz de saber que pasó. Al menos eso espero.**_

_**Para evitar darte rodeos, lo que te pido o mejor dicho necesito, es que hables con ella y si es posible, mantenerla hospedada en tu casa hasta que contacte a un viejo amigo suyo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por esa familia.**_

_**Será difícil de encontrar pero estoy segura que está en Londres, además estoy segura de que lograrás cumplir con esta misión.**_

_**Sin más que decir y esperando que disfrutes de las futuras fiestas.**_

_**Victoria **_

-Vaya, la chica Liddell-susurró el mayordomo-Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-No mucho, aunque la reina tiene razón. Ella conoció a Bumby.

-Entonces te pido que la encuentres y la traigas a la casa. Será bueno cumplir con esta misión lo más pronto que podamos. Quiero saber más sobre su conexión con Madame Red.

-De acuerdo.

-Sebastian, deja todo preparado para el almuerzo y trae a la chica. Es una orden-exclamó el chico

-Yes, My Lord-espetó antes de desaparecer.

-¿Será aquella chica de la foto? Me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con el circo, además le dejé a Scotland Yard la información necesaria para encontrar al culpable, ¿cómo es que el responsable pudo mantenerse oculta durante casi 10 meses?

En la zona más pobre de Londres, una chica se escondía en un pequeño bosque, tratando de huir de los policías de Scotland Yard, cansada y con la respiración acelerada utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para subirse a un pino, justo cuando escuchó los pasos de los oficiales, se trató de pegar lo más cerca para camuflarse entre los huecos oscuros de las ramas.

Gracias a su buena suerte, los oficiales siguieron con su camino sin siquiera fijarse en los árboles. La chica soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre las agujas de pino para silenciar sus pasos. Con sus pocas energías retomó su camino hacia un viejo lugar con la esperanza de encontrar un refugio.

Habían pasado solo 3 semanas desde que había regresado, aunque debido a su inesperado regreso, tuvo que robar algo de comida, lo que provocó su sesión de persecuciones.

Odiaba estar de vuelta, ella estaba recuperando algo de vida en Wonderland, y ahora había vuelto y lo peor es que había sido en el mismo lugar donde había perecido su familia.

El solo pensar en eso, hacía que su cuerpo temblara y su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza, gracias a la adrenalina secretada por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-se cuestionaba mentalmente mientras trataba de ubicarse.

La chica caminó por varias horas pero justo cuando iba a rendirse vio ese viejo edificio. Ahí enfrente de ella estaba lo que fue su casa hace dos años, Houndsditch.

Con ayuda de lo que había aprendido con ayuda de unos viejos conocidos, entró a la casa y se dirigió a su viejo cuarto.

Todo el lugar estaba en ruinas, y por lo poco que había escuchado, este lugar había sido cerrado unos días después de la muerte de ese maldito. Lo bueno es que los niños habían sido recogidos y enviados a un hogar, o al menos eso había escuchado.

Con la mirada perdida observó los dibujos que había hecho, las hojas amarillentas demostraban el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la foto. Ahí estaba el único recuerdo de su familia, lo único que no había sido devorado por el fuego, aunque en ese momento se preguntó sobre el mensajero.

Cansada y hambrienta, sujetó su abrigo y se cubre la cabeza para disminuir el frío, el cuál se lo habían dado sus amigos, y se recostó en el viejo y desnudo colchón.

Atrapada en su mente logró obtener pesadillas sobre el incendio que había matado a su familia, solo duró unos minutos pero ella sintió que habían sido horas. Abrió sus ojos y se limpió el sudor que mojaba su frente, estaba a punto de acostarse cuando vio una sombra moverse entre la oscuridad del lugar.

Asustada, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron ante la presencia no ubicada, además de que liberó un cuchillo oxidado que había "tomado" del carnicero. Regresó a su posición y esperó en silencio, tratando de escuchar otro sonido.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, la chica no esperó y cortó la mano de la persona que la había tocado.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó antes de levantarse y prepararse para la batalla.

-Lo siento señorita-espetó una voz masculina-No debí acercarme así.

-Tienes razón, no debiste, ahora vete antes de que te lastime de gravedad-lo amenazó con un tono cortante y mientras se volvía a ajustar el gorro para ocultar mejor su rostro.

-Lo siento. Pero tengo la orden de llevarla conmigo…señorita Liddell.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

La chica se quedó petrificada al escuchar su apellido por parte del extraño, su cuerpo reaccionó y se quitó la capucha para tener una mejor perspectiva. El sujeto se veía unos años más grande que ella, cabello negro, largo, ojos rojos y vestía igual que un ¿mayordomo?

Esperaba la policía, más nunca pasó por su mente un mayordomo, pero había algo en él que no la dejaba tranquila, emanaba cierto peligro por lo que la chica apretó con más fuerza el chuchillo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy Sebastian, el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.

-¿Phantomhive? ¿Están bien?

-Así es, y tengo la orden de escoltarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está usted diciendo?

-La llevaré a un lugar seguro, ahora vámonos.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?

El pelinegro se acercó a la chica, ella reaccionó y le hizo un corte en la mejilla, el joven la observó y notó el peligro que liberaba la joven, no era una mujer normal.

Había algo en ella, y lo intrigaba. Al parecer tenía un alma digna de ser tomada por el demonio.

Utilizando su encanto intentó acercarse a la chica, pero ella lo volvió a lastimar, algo enfurecido y asombrado por el valor de ella, atacó, ella se defendió pero estaba demasiado débil para mantener un combate por mucho tiempo.

La chica se desmayó pero no golpeó el suelo, su delicado cuerpo evitó la caída gracias a los reflejos de su contrincante, él la cargó de una forma más cómoda y se la llevó a la mansión.

Por un momento pensó en el estado de la chica, estaba delgada, con varios golpes, hematomas, cortes, y por su apariencia no había estado frente a un espejo en mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitar pensar cuando vio a su joven amo por primera vez, ambos igual de débiles pero con la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, además no era la primera vez que la veía. Él la había observado algunas veces, aunque después de la muerte de Bumby ella desapareció.

Todo el camino fue en total tranquilidad, pero cuando entró a la mansión observó los dibujos, globos y más decoraciones de distintos colores, sin duda esto solo podía significar que la señorita Elizabeth había venido.

-Esto será un ligero inconveniente-dijo al ver su reloj- Será mejor que la lleve con Maylene.

El joven se dirigió con sigilo a la habitación de la sirvienta, ella no estaba, lo más seguro es que estuviera huyendo de la prometida de su joven amo. Suspiró y la dejó, se fue a preparar la cena, cuando terminó, tuvo que arreglar los errores de los demás sirvientes. Al terminar empezó a buscar a la sirvienta pero en su lugar se encontró con Ciel.

-Sebastian-lo llamó-¿cuándo regresaste? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lamento no reportar mi regreso, hubo unos inconvenientes con la chica pero ya está en la mansión.

-Perfecto, quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Y la señorita Elizabeth?

-Ella está ocupada con Maylene.

El mayordomo llevó a su amo hacia la habitación donde había dejado a la chica pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al mirar como Finn y Bard atacados por ella.

Los sirvientes atacaban a la chica pero ella tenía reflejos impecables. Muy al nivel del mayordomo, ella arrojó cuchillos con una puntería superior a la de Maylene.

El joven amo estaba muy sorprendido ante las habilidades de la chica pero como siempre no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera destrozos en su casa y más con Elizabeth cerca de él. Aunque al verla mejor un recuerdo fugaz cruzó por su mente.

Esa chica, ya la había visto antes o al menos eso pensaba Ciel, algo le decía que había hablado con ella, pero no fue hasta que la chica lo miró que sus sospechas fueron correctas.

-¿Ciel? ¿Eres tú el hijo de Lord Vincent?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-susurré.

-Eras más joven cuando te conocí por primera vee…-su oración fue interrumpida por un golpe directo de Finn y una bala de Bard.

Ambos sirvientes se acercaron a la chica para comprobar su estado, justo cuando la iban a tocar Sebastian los alejó y revisó el pulso de la chica.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Exclamó Ciel-¿¡Por qué la atacaron?!

-Era una intrusa-afirmó Bard.

-Era una invitada del joven Ciel.

-¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Maylene?-preguntó Finn.

-Eso no importa-suspiró mientras intentaba relajarse-Llévenla a una habitación y llamen al médico.

Sebastian sujetó a la chica y la llevó hacia una habitación evitando que la señorita Elizabeth la viera, la recostó y empezó a limpiarle la sangre de la cabeza.

No podía negar que ese aroma era muy atractivo para el demonio, distraído terminó de limpiarla pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse un brillo llamó su atención. Se acercó a la chica y vio un collar, era el símbolo de omega, se acercó más para retirarlo pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar.

-¡Sebastian!-exclamó su joven amo-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No es lo que parece, solo iba a observar el collar.

-No importa, el médico está aquí. Además es hora de la cena.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y fueron a terminar sus deberes. Lizzy no dejó de observar la incomodidad de Sebastian además de la obvia distracción de Ciel.

-¿Ciel, qué está pasando?

-Nada, solo estoy cansado.

-Pero, creí que íbamos a salir.

-Lo siento Lizzy, será para mañana. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, que malo -la chica hizo un ligero puchero.

-Es hora de dormir, descansa Lizzy-sonrió el joven.

La chica se sonrojó y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, ella subió a su habitación mientras imaginaba que haría mañana junto a su prometido.

El chico tomó la dirección contraria y fue a ver la señorita. El médico tuvo que sacar la bala, y tenía su muñeca rota, lo bueno es que todo lo demás eran golpes, el único grave era el de su cabeza, si no era tratado con cuidado podría perder su memoria. Su única recomendación fue el descanso absoluto y los medicamentos para calmar el dolor.

Ciel despidió al doctor y fue a verla. Sin duda era la misma chica de la foto, debía saber algo de sus padres, tal vez los que habían traicionado a su familia, no fue cuando recordó que ella también había perdido a su familia en un incendio que se cuestionó por el pasado de la chica.

Sebastian no dejaba de pensar en la chica, sin duda ella había sufrido lo mismo que su amo. Sin duda un alma muy deliciosa, aunque sería necesario darle algo de tiempo para prepararla. El demonio estaba más que contento al saber las preciosas almas que iba a conseguir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la chica intentaba regresar a Wonderland, sabía que debía regresar antes de que su locura regresara, aunque el volver a ver a Ciel después de tanto tiempo le daba una pequeña motivación para quedarse un tiempo.

Después de todo la familia Phantomhive y Liddell habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, tal vez ellos trataron de buscar a mis padres pero el incendio había destrozado cualquier pista para contactarlos, además ellos podrían ayudarla. Aunque no sabía nada de ellos por su estadía en el psiquiátrico.

Estuvo jugando en su inconsciente pero no pudo llegar a su refugio, estaba asustada, sabía que había sido una muy mala idea el haber regresado pero tenía la corazonada de que las respuestas a las preguntas que había obtenido después de recuperar todos sus recuerdos.

Era su último vínculo con su pasado, después de todo Nanny había muerto en el mar, al parecer se suicidó pero la chica no dejaba de pensar que alguien lo había hecho.

La chica empezó a despertarse cuando una horrible punzada de dolor en sus costillas y cabeza, además de su muñeca.

Intentó levantarse pero el dolor y el cansancio era demasiado, se sentía como si una Tetera la hubiera golpeado, claro evitando las quemaduras.

Al despertar unos ojos rojos estaban observándola.

-Bueno días señorita Liddell.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó con la voz débil.

-En la mansión Phantomhive.

-¿Dónde está Ciel?

-Durmiendo, aunque si quiere hablar con él.

-No, es mejor que descanse. ¿Y el señor Vincent? Necesito hablar con él.

-El murió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ciel qué haces despierto?-la chica se giró lo que le causó un mareo.

\- Más bien, fueron asesinados al igual que los tuyos…


	3. Chapter 3

Chicos perdón por la demora pero como mucho estuve con proyectos y ahora con las fiestas. Espero que las disfruten mucho y tengan muchos regalos... y disfruten de la cena.

Sin más, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 3:

\- Más bien, fueron asesinados al igual que los tuyos…

-Eso no puede ser… Rachel y Vincent-la chica se tapó su boca con las manos para evitar que el chico viera su expresión- Ellos no pueden estar muertos… eran mi única oportunidad-suspiró la chica con cierto dolor por su maltratado cuerpo, además del dolor y confusión por la muerte de los padres del chico.

-Al parecer no todo está cuando lo necesitas.

-Ciel-susurró la chica mientras observaba al chico, igual que ella había perdido a sus padres…tal vez podían compartir más cosas-Yo…lo siento.

-Será mejor que descanses… y bienvenida a la Mansión Phantomhive.

-Pero…-su oración fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Le explicaré todo, lo principal es que descanse.

-Gracias pequeño Ciel- ella se recostó mientras las mejillas de Ciel se tornaron de un suave color carmesí-Tengo mucho que hablar con él-se dijo la chica-Hablaremos luego.

-Será hasta dentro de 2 días-esta vez fue el mayordomo quien habló-Joven amo, la señorita Liddell debe descansar y recuerde que Elizabeth quiere estar con usted mañana.

Al escuchar el nombre de Elizabeth el corazón de la chica se estrujó, había olvidado que la prima de Ciel se llamaba igual que su hermana. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, Lizzie había sido una gran amiga de ella antes del incendio. Tal vez no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, ella era mayor después de todo, sin embargo, las dos se la pasaban muy bien juntas.

Intentó dormir pero el mayordomo había regresado, su presencia causaba gran nerviosismo en la chica, pero a causa del aura de él, había algo que provocaba que su piel se erizara. Sin duda iba a vigilarlo, aunque Alice no era la única que vigilaba a su acompañante, Sebastian no dejaba de verla.

Pero a pesar del nerviosismo le relajaba saber que su entrenamiento en Wonderland la hacía una persona de cuidado, y eso que no tenía sus habilidades especiales.

-Cálmate Alice, solo necesitas recuperarte-se decía la chica-¿Podría salir de la habitación?

-Lo siento, tengo órdenes de vigilarla y más en su estado- contestó mientras examinaba a la chica.

-No me interesa, espere afuera-contestó la chica de manera tajante.

-Está bien-suspiró el mayordomo antes de retirare-Buenas noches señorita Liddell.

* * *

El mayordomo salió sin más. Aunque al ver que había obedecido a alguien que no fuera su amo lo distrajo un poco, fue a la cocina para limpiar los desastres que habían hecho los demás sirvientes, estaba por ir a la habitación de Ciel cuando encontró a Maylene.

-Lo siento Sebastian, pero tuve que ir por ciertos suministros… ¿Me perdí de algo?

-La señorita Elizabeth está en la mansión y planea arreglar a todos.

-Así es ella-sonrió mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos-Descanse.

La chica se marchó hacia su cuarto, se cambió y preparó para dormir, de pronto Bard tocó su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Maylene creo que tenemos un nuevo empleado en la mansión.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la chica algo confundida, se iba un día y había nuevo personal.

-Es una chica y por lo poco que peleamos, tiene un gran talento-jugó con el cigarrillo de su boca-Casi tan buena como Sebastian o eso creo... aunque está muy débil.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!

-Pues ya ves, eso era todo…Descansa-dijo antes de marcharse.

-Buenas noches… ¿qué planeas ahora Ciel?

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila para casi todos en la mansión, excepto la chica de ojos verdes ya que sufría de una pequeña pesadilla.

Eran recuerdos del incendio que había destruido todo lo que amaba, su familia; su infancia, su cordura, su refugio…todo; y por culpa de un desgraciado doctor que estaba obsesionado con su hermana mayor.

Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que cuando despertó podía sentir el humo quemando sus pulmones y las llamas sobre ella. Le costó algunos minutos pero pudo recuperarse, estaba acostumbrada a las pesadillas pero eso no evitaba que la alteraran. Antes Cheshire iba a su lado, no sin antes molestarla, y la calmaba.

La chica suspiró con fuerza mientras su mente procesaba algunas preguntas y parte de lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin más, las preguntas de siempre llegaron a ella ¿Tal vez si ella no hubiera conocido a Bumby su familia estaría viva y hubieran sido capaces de proteger a Ciel? ¿Tal vez la familia Phantomhive estaría a salvo? Y Ciel y ella serían muy buenos amigos.

La chica no dejaba de pensar en él, la única persona que amaba saber de Wonderland y no lo fingía. Tal vez era ella 5 años mayor que él, (gracias a que el tiempo transcurre diferente en su mente) pero en el poco tiempo que compartieron, él siempre sonreía cuando Alice le contaba sobre su maravilloso mundo.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica al recordar a los niños de Houndsditch, solo a unos cuantos les gustaba escuchar sus historias, otros corrían y gritaban que estaba loca. Aunque al ver sus dibujos veía la huella que les había hecho, un poco de fantasía en ese mundo de horror y perversión no haría daño ¿o sí?

Suspiró cansada al recordar esas tristes memorias, sin duda el que recuperara casi todos sus recuerdos hacía que todo fuera mucho peor. Además de que los sentimientos de culpa crecieron al ver con otra perspectiva el sufrimiento de esos niños… aunque había salvado a algunos. Si recordaba bien estaban en el Arca de Noé o algo así, la chica solo deseaba que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, no solo por ellos sino también para calmar un poco su conciencia. A diferencia de Ciel, las manos de la chica estaban más que manchadas o eso ella creía.

Se intentó levantar para relajar sus pensamientos pero cuando lo hizo fuertes punzadas atacaron su cabeza… Todo estaba borroso y se iba oscureciendo, fue cuando recordó las palabras del doctor.

¿Perdería la memoria? Después de todo el esfuerzo que requirió… ¿O acaso regresaría a Wonderland?

* * *

Ciel se levantó con cierto cansancio, incluso quiso golpear a su mayordomo cuando abrió las cortinas de su cuarto, el chico se arregló y fue hacia la chica.

Mientras iba de camino recordó su sueño, uno bastante inusual. Él rara vez soñaba con su pasado y si lo hacía era sobre la muerte de sus padres o cuando lo usaron para esa ceremonia…

Al parecer tenía 3 años, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes le sonreía tímidamente, ella no dejaba de hablar de un conejo y de un mundo completamente loco, sin embargo, la versión pequeña del joven no paraba de sonreír y maravillarse ante los relatos de la chica.

-Me encantaría que fueras Ciel, ahí nada tiene sentido aunque es algo confuso amo estar ahí.

-Yo iré-sonrió el pequeño.

-Claro que sí, prometo que buscaré la manera de llevarte a Wonderland y-la chica se detuvo en seco.

Todo parecía estar calmado, hasta que un niño llegó.

-Pero si es la lunática- espetó el niño mientras jalaba un mechón de cabello de la chica además de quitarle su conejo.

-Déjala en paz-susurró el más pequeño-Y dale su conejo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tienes un amigo? No me la creo-seguía espetando con una sonrisa malvada. El niño se acercó al pequeño e intentó golpearlo.

-Si lo tocas llamaré a mis padres-amenazó la chica.

-¡Que miedo tengo!-se burló antes de patearla, pisó su conejo mientras se acercaba al pequeño que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Te dije que lo dejaras en paz-espetó la chica antes de que el niño tocara el pelinegro, ella lo pateó de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con ella.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Eres!-la miró horrorizado al ver las heridas provocadas por la caída- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Por eso no tienes amigos!-gritó el chico antes de irse corriendo.

La chica tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, levantó su conejo de peluche lo limpió y antes de ver a su versión más pequeña ella limpió el polvo y abrazó al pequeño. Él le regresó el abrazo y ambos fueron hacia la casa de la chica.

-¿Estás bien pequeño Ciel?-susurró la chica con un gesto algo serio, el más pequeño solo asintió-Que bueno-suspiró al ver que no sufriría un ataque de asma-Recuerda que siempre te voy a proteger.

-¿Cómo Lizzie contigo?

-Así es, tú eres mi hermanito menor.

-Gracias Al…

Antes de mencionar el nombre completo despertó por culpa de su mayordomo, era la primera vez que soñaba con esa chica y por lo que había visto ella lo quería mucho, tanto como para protegerlo, pero al recordar lo que le habían hecho esas personas odió a la chica.

Ella no lo había protegido.

Siguió caminando cuando vio que Maylene llevaba una cubeta con agua y toallas… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al regresar a ver a la chica, ella estaba profundamente dormida aunque el mayordomo tenía el presentimiento que algo le había pasado, fue hacia ella y notó que respiraba muy lentamente, su piel estaba fría y pálida como la cera. La revisó hasta que sentí una sustancia pegajosa y caliente.

Al parecer su herida se había abierto, llamó a Maylene y ella fue por los productos para curarla, a los pocos minutos ella traía todo lo necesario aunque también Ciel estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Se abrió su herida, tendré que cerrarla.

-Cuida que no pierda su memoria, necesito saber todo lo que ella tenga guardado en sus recuerdos.

-Yes, My Lord.

* * *

Terminó de cerrar la herida, poco a poco la chica fue respirando normalmente y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa, aprovechando su buen estado el mayordomo fue a preparar todo lo necesario para el desayuno.

Todo estaba perfectamente así que fue a dejarle el desayuno a Maylene para la chica, ella se sonrojó, como siempre, y fue con la chica. Aunque al salir se encontró con la única persona que no quería.

La señorita Elizabeth estaba frente a la puerta mirando con curiosidad, desvió su mirada hacia el mayordomo y decidió entrar.

-¡Lizzy, espera!-gritaba Ciel mientras corría detrás de ella.

-¡Ciel!-gritó la chica.

-Lizzy te he dicho muchas veces que no salgas corriendo porque viste a Maylene y quieres arreglarla. Vámonos ya-ordenó

-¿Cuándo llegó esa chica aquí? ¿Por qué guardas mujeres a mis espaldas?-le reprochó mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Tranquila, es una vieja amiga de la familia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

El joven amo estaba a punto de responder cuando la chica se despertó, sus ojos verdes se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron a Elizabeth.

Lo mismo pasó con la rubia, ella se quedó paralizada pero cuando Ciel iba a explicar otra vez fue interrumpido por la chica.

Lizzy salió corriendo hacia la joven, sus lágrimas brillaban con intensidad y abrazó con fuerza.

-Elizabeth-chan, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Mi familia te buscó por todas partes! ¡Creí que estabas muerta!-espetó Lizzy.

-¿Elizabeth?-preguntó Ciel-Lizzy ella…

-No puedo creer que estemos juntas otra vez-sollozaba entre sus brazos-Estás hermosa, algo descuidada pero muy hermosa-sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Señorita Midford será mejor que deje descansar a la señorita Liddell –espetó Sebastian.

-¡Es cierto!-espetó al ver la venda en su cabeza- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Elizabeth… -la voz de la chica sonaba quebrada-No puedo creer que seas tú, cambiaste mucho.

-Tú no eres Elizabeth-la chica miró con tristeza a la joven al escuchar la voz.

-No-bajó su cabeza-Soy…


	4. Chapter 4

Este es mi pequeño regalo atrasado para LadyRavenCrow, espero que te gusten ambos capítulos. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y espero que les guste.

Felices fiestas a todos.

* * *

Capítulo 4:

-Soy Alice…

-Eso no puede ser-susurró la chica mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos- Yo creí que tú...

-Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas-contestó la chica algo cortante.

-Lo siento-sollozó la rubia-Pero es que te pareces mucho a tu hermana.

-No lo creo, ella…

-Claro que sí-la interrumpió-Si te arreglaras un poco estarías más hermosa que ella.

La chica dibujó una tímida y muy pequeña sonrisa para la pequeña dama, el ambiente tenso y melancólico había desaparecido, ambas chicas se dieron un pequeño abrazo. Ciel algo confundido entró a la habitación.

-¿Están bien?

-Sí… Ciel, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías encontrado a Alice?

-No sabía que se conocían.

-Fue hace mucho… de hecho ella era más unida con mi hermana-explicó Alice mientras tocaba la herida.

-No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes-reprochó la chica-Tú también estabas en la casa Liddell por mucho tiempo.

-Elizabeth-susurró Alice-Fue hace 10 años o más, además Phantomhive era muy pequeño.

El joven se confundió más al escuchar que Alice lo había llamado por su apellido, era un cambio muy radical, de hecho ella lo había llamado "Pequeño Ciel" la noche anterior, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué provocó que ella lo llamara así?

Ciel se había quedado atrapado en su mente que no se dio cuenta que su prometida empezó a decorar toda la habitación para hacer sentir mejor a Alice, al salir del trance vio que Lizzy empezaba a limpiar las heridas con mayor cuidado que Sebastian.

-Lizzy, no es necesario ya la visitó el médico.

-No Ciel-la chica un pequeño puchero- Solo quiero estar con ella…por favor.

-Está bien, sólo no dejes que haga algún esfuerzo.

-Claro que sí….Será mejor que salgan todos-ordenó Lizzy.

* * *

Sebastian estaba a punto de regresar cuando la menor de los Midford cerró la puerta casi golpeando al mayordomo.

Al salir Ciel empezó a trabajar en sus deberes normales, tomó algo de té y antes del mediodía estaba buscando cualquier información sobre la familia Liddell, estuvo buscando en la biblioteca, en la galería de su familia.

Con ayuda de Sebastian logró encontrar: libros, cartas, fotografías e información de la familia. Aunque le llamó la atención que tenían los informes sobre el incendio. Ciel entendió que sus padres sabían perfectamente sobre el fuego pero no sabían nada de Alice.

Encontró papeles de búsqueda, información de detectives e incluso cartas de viejos contactos del bajo mundo. Nadie sabía del paradero de la chica, una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó la cara del chico al saber que él había encontrado algo que su sucesor no… aunque esa sonrisa ocultaba el dolor que sufría.

Al salir listo para merendar escuchó la puerta, Sebastian cumplía con sus deberes de mayordomo, al abrir la puerta vio que era uno de los ayudantes de la reina con una carta. Se la entregó y cuando la iba a cerrar Nina entró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ciel!-gritaba antes de lanzar todas sus cosas a Sebastian-¡¿Quién me llamó tan urgentemente?!

-¡Fui yo!-gritó Elizabeth-¡Te necesito!

La modista subió a la velocidad de la luz, si había algo que la fascinaba era diseñar ropa para la familia Midford, Ciel se acercó para espiar un poco la conversación.

Al parecer Nina estaba más que sorprendida ante el estado de Alice, ambas chicas estuvieron trabajando con la chica, no fue hasta casi la hora de cenar que Nina se marchó, no sin antes dejar todos los pedidos que había encargado.

Ante el ajetreo provocado por las mujeres, Ciel decidió concentrarse en sus pendientes, al entrar a su cuarto para seguir leyendo la información de Alice recordó la carta.

Llamó a Sebastian y sin demora abrió el sobre.

-Gracias, vigila que Lizzy no vaya a lastimar a Alice… tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella.

-Yes, My Lord-espetó el pelinegro.

El joven Amo empezó a leer.

"_**Mi querido niño:**_

_**Espero que estés preparándote y disfrutando de los días previos a las festividades de invierno, no olvides que pronto será el festival de Jack Frost, con algo de suerte este año pueda disfrutar de tu compañía, eres siempre bienvenido a mi casa.**_

_**Además, ojalá y tengas noticias sobre el paradero de la señorita Liddell, aunque sé que la vieron por algunos barrios bajos. **_

_**Quería avisarte que por desgracia su viejo amigo está fuera de Londres y que en un año aproximadamente regresará. Aunque conociendo a la pequeña Alice no te causará ningún inconveniente.**_

_**Sin más que decir y esperando que disfrutes de las futuras fiestas.**_

_**Victoria"**_

La carta le ayudó a recordar porque necesitaba a la chica, no era para saber cosas de su pasado sino para saber que o quien había matado a su viejo psiquiatra. Al terminar de leer comenzó a guardar todo, aunque si lograba ayudar a la reina antes de que terminara el año podría ayudarlo a descubrir pistas sobre la tragedia de ambos.

Antes de retirarse llamó a Sebastian para que prepare lo necesario para la audiencia con la Reina, además de que curara a Alice lo antes posible.

-Es de máxima urgencia que Alice esté sana para la audiencia.

-Yes My lord…

* * *

Antes de quedarse dormida Lizzy estuvo arreglando el cabello de la joven, y eso que Nina había dejado como porcelana la piel de la chica y su cabello tan suave como la seda.

Ella nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa, además para que arreglarse si siempre estaba peleando en Wonderland, aunque también siempre estaba con una pizca de maquillaje. Regalo de Wonderland.

Lizzy había trenzado su cabello de manera que la herida quedara mejor vendada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupara de esa manera.

-Al parecer no fue una pérdida de tiempo el regresar-pensó al ver a la chica-No es necesario Elizabeth.

-Sólo quiero que te sientas mejor, además Lizzie estaría más que enojada al ver tu aspecto.

Quiso responder pero el escuchar el nombre de su hermana provocó una ligera punzada de dolor, sin más que decir dejó a la pequeña rubia hacerle lo que quisiera, de todas formas no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando entró otra mujer, con algo de suerte no sería la modesta que lavó y talló toda su piel hasta dejarla irritada y adolorida por el "baño relajante". Suspiró al ver a la joven mucama, ella llevaba una bandeja con deliciosos pastelillos, Alice por un momento pensó en las delicias de las fiestas de té.

Se le hacía agua a la boca, casi podía disfrutar cuando…se cayó. La bandeja salió volando, si tan solo ella no estuviera incapacitada podría haberlos detenido, aunque por suerte algunos fueron rescatados por Lizzy y el té…

El té había sido "salvado" por el mayordomo, el instinto de Alice se puso alerta cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

-Maylene, tenga más cuidado-sonrió el mayordomo.

-Si…sí-tartamudeó-Lolo, lo siento.

-Es hora de comer, será mejor que baje señorita Elizabeth.

-Pero no dejaré a Alice, Ciel tendrá que disculparme pero lo entenderá.

-No es necesario, la chica está durmiendo-guiñó el ojo hacia la joven.

Al parecer la chica había entendido la señal y fingía dormir plácidamente.

-Además necesita descansar.

-Está bien. Gracias Sebastian.

* * *

La chica se salió a los pocos minutos, primero le deseó las buenas noches a la joven, después de eso se marchó. El mayordomo se quedó observando a la chica, aunque como siempre el collar llamaba la atención del demonio, la joven pareció sentir su mirada ya que al dirigirse a su cara tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

Sebastian sonrió de manera galante, sería mejor que se ganara la confianza de la chica para mejorar el estado de su alma y así poder disfrutar de ella como se merece.

-He venido a curarla-anunció.

-No es necesario, de hecho no debieron gastar dinero en mí-sacó un pequeño frasco morado de una bolsa café.

-Al parecer fue buena idea traer su bolsa de ese lugar abandonado.

-Sí, ahora quiero que salga. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de mi salud-contestó de una forma muy similar a su joven amo.

-Está bien-se retiró, aunque listo para espiar el pequeño frasco.

* * *

-Gracias Conejo-susurró antes de beber una gota y colocar la misma cantidad sobre su cabeza.

La acción fue inmediata aunque de manera paulatina, la fusión morada tenía un aroma muy dulce, aunque algo floral… tal vez lirios.

El mayordomo se quedó sorprendido al ver que las heridas desaparecían, sin duda la chica guardaba un secreto, esa medicina no podía ser algo que consiguieras con médicos o con algún boticario. Eso debía ser un producto original de la chica.

Él joven pelinegro no dejaba de observarla, vio que guardó el frasco e intentó ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaron un poco pero a los pocos segundo estaba como nueva, quitando las marcas causadas por la falta de alimento.

La chica tomó uno de los panecillos y se lo llevó a la boca, era la cosa más sabrosa que había comido desde que había regresado. La comida hecha sin productos raros era algo que extrañaba de su vida normal antes del incendio.

Sin más volvió a quedar atrapada en su mente, tratando de llegar a su refugio y por primera vez con éxito.

-Ya quieres volver tan pronto Alice-sonrió el gato.

-No es eso… solo quería ver como estaba todo por aquí.

-Jamás lograré entender esa mente tuya, primero no nos quieres, nos olvidas y ahora que no estás aquí quieres regresar.

-Cállate-contestó la chica-Solo quería saber si no había pasado nada malo durante mi partida.

-No, aunque te fuiste de manera esporádica.

-Lo sé, incluso fue sin intención.

-Las intenciones no sirven en Wonderland.

-No me ayudas… al ver que todo está bien, me iré. Adiós gato.

-Adiós Alice…y recuerda que no todo es lo que parece-susurró antes de que la chica despertara por culpa de la puerta.

* * *

El mayordomo se había quedado confundido al ver como la chica parecía quedarse como estatua, al ver que no respondía decidió entrar por su cuenta.

La chica al sentir los movimientos del mayordomo reaccionó, pero no de la manera que él esperaba, sino que volvió a atacarlo y esta vez a pesar de estar desarmada, sus ataques tenían mayor fuerza y precisión.

Ella no se detuvo hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, Ciel y Lizzy miraban con confusión por parte del chico y miedo por parte de la rubia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Phantomhive.

-Solo tuve una pesadilla-contestó la chica. Antes cuando vivía en el Asilo usaba esa excusa cuando la encontraban lastimándose-Sebastian intentó despertarme pero yo…

El mayordomo sonrió de manera traviesa al ver que la chica había mentido, sin duda no quería manchar la imagen que tenían de ella ante esos 2 niños.

Alice Liddell guardaba muchas sorpresas y secretos, algo que llama mucho la atención de toda clase de demonios, pero en especial del que se encontraba a lado de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron los recién llegados.

-Estoy mejor, tus cuidados surgieron efecto-espetó la chica-Ahora puedo irme.

-¡No!-espetó Ciel-Acabas de llegar, además al ser vieja amiga mía puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, ya no necesitas esconderte… Aquí eres bienvenida.

-Ciel tiene razón, eres como de la familia.

-No quiero abusar de ustedes.

-Quédate-ordenó con algo súplica-Si no quieres como familiar puede ser como trabajadora.

-Ciel…no-suspiró la chica-No quiero ser un estorbo.

-No lo serás-esta vez fue Lizzy quien habló.

-Está bien-la joven intentó sonreír pero estaba preocupada por lo que su presencia podría causar en la mansión.

Al ver que los ánimos se relajaron el mayordomo se retiró no sin antes hacer una seña a su joven amo para que se retirara con él.

-Adiós señorita Liddell…

-Hasta luego joven Sebastian…

Sin duda la guerra iba a empezar con estos dos.


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin terminé este capítulo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero no tenía imaginación para seguir. Bueno, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review, en serio me ayudan mucho.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5:

La chica se despierta después de un sueño muy extraño. Se asoma por la ventana para ver la hora, casi amanece así que no intenta volver a dormir. La chica bosteza mientras trata de recordar lo que había soñado, después de su vida en Wonderland toma muy en serio sus sueños.

El fondo era un lugar oscuro, pero pequeñas plumas caían y se amontonaban en el suelo, la chica intentaba moverse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía, sobretodo la zona del pecho. Con su poca energía logró levantar un poco la mirada y vio que una manta roja cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

La chica tenía miedo pero a la vez sentía odio… el mismo que había sentido el día en que descubrió la verdad de su familia.

Movió su mirada tratando de ubicar a alguien, aunque lo único que vio fue un cuervo, muy lejos de su posición, este parecía susurrar algo pero la distancia evitaba que entendiera.

Ella quería hablar, sabía que ese cuervo podría ayudarla, estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio otra silueta.

Al igual que ella estaba flotando sobre las plumas, solo que a diferencia de ella estaba hablando con el cuervo, la silueta era más pequeña que ella. Quiso gritar cuando Cheshire apareció.

-Sal de aquí Alice o esta vez será la curiosidad lo que te mate a ti.

Y sin más despertó.

Suspiró y comenzó a arreglarse, estaba por usar su clásico vestido azul cuando vio otro. Iba a ignorarlo pero la pequeña nota le llamó la atención.

"Para: Alice

De: S.M."

Era una falda azul por encima de la rodilla un corset sencillo que hacía juego, una blusa blanca de manga larga y el típico adorno de cabello para las sirvientas. Una expresión algo enojada se formó en la cara de la chica, sin duda el conjunto venía por parte del mayordomo. Estaba tan furiosa que arrojó la vestimenta cuando recordó lo que había dicho.

Ella había aceptado quedarse, una mala idea, pero también había acordado trabajar ahí, una idea mucho peor, tener que acatar las órdenes de Sebastian era peor que una picadura de una avispa Samurai.

Preparó sus pocas posesiones junto con los miles de vestidos que Lizzy le había dado junto con esa violenta diseñadora Nina, le dolía la piel con tan solo recordarla.

La chica calmó su furia y se fue hacia la cocina. Era tan temprano que la mansión estaba en un muy profundo silencio, en Wonderland esta clase de silencio es muy relajante pero en la mansión le generaba cierto escalofrío.

Caminó hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la cocina, se acercó a la alacena y buscó algo de té para ella y preparó un poco de lecha caliente con miel, había recordado que a Ciel le gustaba, iba preparar unos emparedados cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó mientras agarraba un cuchillo.

-Soy yo señorita Liddell, o debería decir Alice ya que eres una trabajadora más.

-Michaelis, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Preparar el desayuno para el joven amo, aunque veo que ya empezaste a desayunar…

-¿Algún problema? Además yo haré el desayuno para Ciel.

-No lo creo, no está acostumbrada con sus gustos-miró la delicada taza caliente.

-Puedo hacer el desayuno que quieras-le contestó de manera retadora.

-De acuerdo. Veamos que puedes hacer Alice.

La chica al escuchar eso sacó casi a patadas al mayordomo, recogió sus mangas y buscó en el recetario algún platillo que le gustaría a Ciel. Comenzó con el té, la chica usó Té negro Darjeeeling, muy al estilo del Sombrerero.

Después cocinó: Un huevo escalfado, tocino a la plancha, tostadas, tomates fritos y unas salchichas, todo perfectamente ordenado y cocinado. No importa que tan loca estuviera la Duquesa era una gran cocinera.

Colocó todo en una vajilla china blanca, limpió los cubiertos y los colocó en el orden en que Lizzie le había enseñado hace algunos meses atrás.

Algo nerviosa arregló todo y llamó a Sebastian, el pelinegro miró el desayuno, olía delicioso y se veía más placentero, quiso ser sarcástico pero le había sorprendido que la chica superara sus expectativas.

Sebastian terminó con los últimos detalles y ambos fueron a la habitación de Ciel, entraron en silencio, Sebastian abrió las cortinas mientras que Alice llamaba dulcemente al amo para despertarlo.

-Ciel, es hora de levantarse.

-¿Alice, eres tú?

-Buenos días joven amo-espetó el mayordomo al notar que era ignorado.

Después de tallarse los ojos y estirarse miró a la chica, aunque rápidamente escondió su ojo. Alice llevaba el vestido que Sebastian había elegido, todavía no podía creer que aquella joven que había sido su amiga guardaba secretos tan importantes que la Reina pedía una audiencia con ella.

-Alice, retírate-ordenó Sebastian mientras preparaba todo para vestir al joven.

-Sí, aquí está su desayuno, Sebastian le explicará en que consiste-comentó antes de marcharse.

-¿Quién cocinó esto? No es muy de tu estilo y más por la leche caliente…Creí que había quedado claro.

-Lo preparó Alice.

El joven miró el desayuno, tenía cierta elegancia, perfecto en comparación con los primeros intentos de Sebastian pero con su nivel actual simplemente no había competencia.

Comenzó con el té, estaba delicioso, con el toque perfecto de azúcar, la comida estaba deliciosa, el joven amo estaba tan concentrado en su desayuno que ni notó los intentos del mayordomo por vestirlo.

Solo cuando terminó pudo arreglarlo, el joven salió junto con su mayordomo y empezaron con sus clásicos deberes, con algo de suerte no tendrían ninguna misión.

-Sebastian revisa la cena de hoy, y recuerda que Lizzy tiene una cita pendiente, lo más seguro es que quiera salir hoy.

-Sí joven amo.

El mayordomo salió listo para enfrentarse con los problemas generados por los demás sirvientes, podrían ser excelentes soldados pero pésimos en lo demás. Abrió la cocina y vio a Snake hablando con Alice, por un momento pensó que a la chica no que gustaría pero ella estaba muy cómoda.

-Me parece impresionante tu talento para con las serpientes.

-¿De verdad? dice Emily.

-Claro, además el encontrar a gente que te acepte es muy difícil-siguió diciendo.

-Gracias señorita Alice dice

-Es un placer…Muy bien, iré a ver el jardín.

-Voy con usted, Finnian pudo organizar un desastre dice Oscar.

-Gracias Snake.

Esas pequeñas muestras de educación le provocaron incomodidad al demonio, no era normal que la cocina estuviera tranquila, pero para evitar encontrarse con la chica fue con Maylene. Como había pensado la chica había combinado la ropa además de exagerar el jabón, ignoró las disculpas de la chica y se apresuró a ordenar todo para evitar que ese dúo le ganara.

Cuando terminó se asomó al jardín y vio que Alice estaba regañando a Finn o eso parecía. Error, Alice estaba dando órdenes para mover las pesadas macetas de rosas blancas y otras. Arreglaron el jardín de tal manera que parecía sacado de un cuento, la chica tenía talento con plantas y jardines.

Sorprendido vio todo lo que habían hecho, no pudo evitar pensar en Agni, esa vez su orgullo había sido algo lastimado al ver que alguien manejaba mejor a esos inútiles y ahora fue peor, porque todo había quedado perfecto, sin duda esta chica guardaba grandes habilidades.

Y Sebastian iba a descubrir todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

La chica por su parte se sentía algo cómoda con el solitario sirviente, los demás eran amables pero podía sentir el peligro que escondían, Wonderland le había ayudado a observar mejor a las personas y con sus nuevos "poderes" lograba descubrir la verdadera personalidad de la gente.

Así que el resto del día se lo pasó con Snake, él parecía algo reservado pero no liberaba esa aura de peligro, alguien muy interesante de conocer. Estaban entrando a la mansión cuando Lizzy la vio.

-¡Alice!-gritó-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Termino con mis deberes señorita Elizabeth.

-Pero-la chica miró su vestimenta-Tú no eres una empleada.

-Lo siento Elizabeth pero si lo soy-contestó de la manera más dulce que pudo-¿Quiere algo?

-Quería jugar contigo, aunque mi madre me ordenó ir a la casa.

-Muy bien, pediré su carruaje-estaba a punto de irse-Lizzy, ¿puedes guardar el secreto de mi visita? Por favor.

-Pero Alice, mi madre ha querido saber de ti y que decir de mi hermano.

-Lo sé, es que quiero sorprenderlos-sonrió.

-Está bien-me abrazó-Hasta pronto Alice, y no olvides usar todos los vestidos que Nina hizo para ti.

La chica asintió y se marchó para preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje, estuvo buscando al cochero pero no encontraba nada. Sebastian siguió a la chica y la ayudó, evitando ser visto. La chica terminó y a los pocos minutos Lizzy estaba de camino a casa.

Alice estaba algo seria, sabía que al no estar Elizabeth tal vez Ciel le preguntaría sobre su pasado y eso era algo que quería olvidar. En especial a Angus Bumby, ese monstruo. Pensó en sus últimos momentos de vida, como el tren destrozaba cada hueso y lo dejaba desangrándose hasta su muerte.

Aunque su muerte no le regresaría todo lo que había perdido por su culpa.

Movió su cabeza, justo cuando iba a entrar sintió una presencia. Se acercó a los jardines, observó cada árbol y nada, se giró y en ese momento un destello rojo cruzó. La chica se preparó para pelear cuando recordó a su hermana.

Ella había tomado la forma de la Reina Roja, bastante raro, normalmente lo que más odiaba era a esa reina lunática porque representaba todo lo malo en ella, y cuando la vio su corazón se quebró. No fue hasta que habló con ella que entendió la razón.

"La Reina representa tu culpa, antes sentías culpa por haber sobrevivido por eso su aspecto era así, pero cuando recordaste todo, tu culpa se personificó en mí, es por eso que luzco así."

-Lizzie-la llamó.

-¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?!-le contestó una voz aguda pero de hombre.

La chica pensó en su espada Vorpal pero no se materializaba. Alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos algo amarillos con cierto toque verde, todo de él vestía rojo. Un loco cualquiera de no ser por su motosierra.

La respiración de la chica se cortó.

-¿Qué hacías en casa de mi Sebas-chan?

-¿Qué? Esa es casa del conde-contestó la chica.

-No me importa, no dejaré que ninguna chica vestida así esté cerca de mi amor.

Alice levantó una ceja pero al ver que no tenía ningún arma corrió hacia la casa. Ella era muy rápida pero el Shinigami no se daba por vencido.

-¡Ven aquí, mocosa!

La chica logró colarse por una ventana y recogió el cuchillo más grande que encontró, estaba saliendo cuando chocó con Snake.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? dice Wordsworth

-Protege a Ciel, hay algo que debo hacer-dijo antes de correr.

-¡Alice, espera!

Corrió hasta que llegó a los jardines. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras trataba de asestar un buen golpe al pelirrojo. Movió el cuchillo y le cortó el cabello, algo insignificante o eso pensó.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!-gritó bastante molesto-¡Ahora sí te cortaré por la mitad!

-Es solo cabello-le contestó la chica.

El Shinigami atacaba pero los reflejos de la chica estaban a su nivel, frenético y molesto empezó a golpear todo con su sierra.

Lanzó el cuchillo el cual acertó en la hoja del arma pero este no sirvió de nada, se hizo añicos antes de generar algún daño. Al verse desarmada Alice iba esquivando y tratando de lastimar con lo que se encontrara cuando por no ver a su alrededor activó una de las trampas de Bard.

Una esfera de fuego brotó de los árboles, Alice intentó esquivarla pero le hirió su pierna izquierda, por suerte el Shinigami recibió todo el impacto. La chica se dejó caer y comenzó a cojear hasta la mansión.

Suspiró cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Al girarse vio al pelirrojo ser golpeado por Sebastian, nunca había visto en el mundo "real" que alguien sobreviviera algo como eso y que alguien golpeara de esa manera. Por un momento se sintió en Wonderland.

Cuando se acercó al causante deseó tener sus armas, si tan solo tuviera su cuchillo hubiera destruido a ese tonto en segundos.

Levantó la vista y vio a Ciel bastante tranquilo ante la situación, ¿acaso era normal esta clase de situaciones?

¿Qué secretos guardaban él y su mayordomo? ¿Tendría relación su sueño con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor?

-Alice, será mejor que no camines tu lesión es grave.

-He sufrido peores quemaduras.

En ese momento Ciel recordó el horrible pasado de Alice.

-Alice, creo que hay algunas cosas pendientes entre tú y yo…


	6. Chapter 6

Chicos una disculpa por no poder publicar en bastante tiempo pero en la escuela se me juntaron exámenes de admisión y finales...Lo bueno es que ya casi estoy libre y así podré actualizar más seguido el fic.

Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar un reviwe, en serio me animan a seguir y me deja entender que les gusta.

Otra vez me disculpo.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

-Alice, creo que hay algunas cosas pendientes entre tú y yo…

-Me temo que sí-la chica bajó la mirada hacia su herida, estaba a punto de caminar cuando escuchó la voz de Snake.

-Tenga cuidado dice Emily- Antes de que Alice respondiera Snake cargó a la chica-Será mejor que primero se trate esa herida, después podrá hablar con Smile.

-De acuerdo, gracias-su voz sonaba segura pero un ligero color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas, solo el Sombrerero la cargaba así y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque la joven no era la única sorprendida, el pelinegro sintió una incomodidad al ver como Alice se dejaba cargar por su viejo compañero de circo. Ante esta situación decidió dejar que Snake hiciera lo que quisiera, pero quien estaba más molesto era el más joven de los presentes.

-¡Snake! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Evito que la herida de Alice empeore Smile.

-Es cierto, será mejor tratar eso antes de que empeore. Sebastian llama al doctor.

-Sí, joven amo.

-No es nada joven Phantomhive, solo una ligera quemadura-respondió Alice mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Snake-Gracias.

-Entonces, quiero que limpien este desastre y cuando terminen quiero hablar contigo Alice.

-Sí amo-dijeron todos al unísono.

Ciel se marchó mientras los demás sirvientes se encargaban de deshacerse de la "basura". Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Alice accidentalmente se golpeó en la herida causando un ligero gemido de dolor. Snake fue a ayudarla a diferencia de Sebastian que la miraba con algo de burla y lástima.

Cuando terminaron el domador de serpientes ayudó a la ojiverde a poder llegar hasta la cocina lugar donde le limpió y curó, algo que fue visto por el mayordomo, aunque la buena intención no quitó lo incómodo que fue para Alice que le tocaran su pierna.

Su cara estaba roja y su respiración estaba muy rápida. Nadie había tocado su cuerpo así en toda su vida.

-Gra…Graci…gracias joven Snake-susurró la chica.

-No fue nada dice Emily.

-¿Ya terminaron?-preguntó Finn.

-Ya-contestó Alice mientras se paraba rápidamente al ver que la venda estaba perfectamente colocada, después lo arreglaría con su poción-Me retiro y gracias de nuevo Snake.

La chica empezó a caminar en búsqueda de su viejo amigo, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar sus alocados pensamientos. Buscó entre las decenas de cuartos hasta que algo cerró su camino.

Su mirada se alzó para ver al obstáculo, y para su molestia era el mayordomo. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, ese sujeto tenía algo muy raro y ella lo iba a descubrir, además por la pelea de hoy con el hombre de rojo la situación de los Phantomhive era muy extraña y que lo dijera una chica como ella hacía más raro todo esto. Sin más suspiró y se preparó para examinar al mayordomo, no dejaría que nadie usara a Ciel como lo habían hecho con ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Michaelis?

-No deben haber más incidentes así, si va a trabajar aquí debe saber proteger al joven amo a cualquier precio.

-Eso no me lo tiene que recordar, no dejaré que le pase algo, antes muero-contestó con cierto fuego en sus ojos.

-Creo que es algo tarde-susurró el mayordomo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Con permiso Michaelis…

La joven se quedó pensando en la frase del pelinegro, había fingido que no había escuchado… ¿A qué se refería? ¿Ya era tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? Esas y más preguntas inundaban la mente de la chica. Aunque al ver los ojos del mayordomo un recuerdo cruzó su mente.

* * *

Había tenido una sesión con Bumby, la nieve caía con fuerza pero no evitaba que la joven vagara por las frías calles de Londres. Intentó tomar algo de calor de su abrigo rojo cuando vio una máquina de juguete, el curioso objeto le recordó a su refugio pero cuando lo vio más de cerca escuchó una voz.

Era su madre.

La chica la buscó con la mirada pero lo único que vio fue un sujeto vestido de negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el color de sus ojos.

Rojos como la sangre, al parecer el sujeto llevaba prisa pues salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio o eso creía. Después recordó que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

Intentó recordar más pero no fue hasta que encontró al ojiazul que su mente despertó.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento, me distraje.

-Bien, acompáñeme a mi oficina.

-Sí, amo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, mientras que cada uno trataba de comprender que pasaba en la mente del otro.

Ciel se detuvo e hizo un gesto para que Alice abriera la puerta.

-¿De qué quería hablar joven amo?

-Del incendio que mató a su familia.

-Tiene mi mismo tacto-pensó la joven cuando sintió una punzada de dolor, no era el mejor tema-Sucedió cuando yo tenía 7 años, era una noche fría de invierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dulces sueños Alice, nos vemos mañana-sonrió la joven Elizabeth

-Descasa Lizzy-dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba su conejo y dejaba el libro que había estado leyendo con su hermana.

La mayor la recostó y arropó antes de marcharse. Dejó la puerta abierta permitiendo que la luz alumbrara la fría habitación y sin poder evitarlo la niña se quedó dormida.

Esa noche soñó con su bello país, solo que esta vez fueron sus amigos quienes le pedían que se despertara, que no había tiempo que perder.

Al abrir los ojos, la chica pensó que todo estaba normal hasta que vio algo. Una sombra que se acercó al cuarto de su hermana, pensó que era un sueño y lo ignoró, pero cuando escuchó los sonidos de su hermana no pudo volver a su sueño. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó la puerta.

De ella salió un hombre con lentes o al menos eso parecía, cerró la puerta de la mayor de los Liddell para después cerrar la de la niña.

El cuerpo de la pequeña no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, era víctima del más puro terror que puede sentir una persona.

Después se escuchó el ruido de algo romperse…con eso el infierno empezó.

La chica se levantó e intentó abrir su puerta, pero cuando tocó la perilla sus dedos ardieron como si mil agujas los atravesaran. Intentó patear su puerta pero nada daba resultado.

Fue cuando escuchó los gritos de sus padres.

-¡Fuego Alice! ¡Fuego!

-Despierta a Lizzie-suplicó su madre.

-¡Lizzie abre la puerta! ¡Te vas a quemar!

-¡Lizzie!-gritó la menor desde su habitación.

-¡Sálvate tú! ¡Lizzie!-eran los gritos más desgarradores que podías escuchar.

-¡Mamá, papá!

Los gritos fueron interrumpidos por las explosiones, pero a pesar de eso la chica se quedó mirando a su gatita.

¿La ventana podría salvarla? Sin más la chica imitó al minino y se lanzó, por suerte la nieve todavía estaba fresca y eso logró amortiguar su caída. Aunque no todo fue bien, las llamas lograron alcanzarla, envuelta en llamas intentó calmar su dolor con la nieve, pero con cada movimiento sentía que todo era dolor.

Los segundos transcurrieron con la lentitud de una hora, su corazón estaba listo para dejar de funcionar pero sus ojos se esforzaban por encontrar algo…Esa silueta, el centauro que había provocado todo.

Quiso moverse y gritar cuando al fin lo vio, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó las pisadas pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando la subieron a una camilla sin hacer caso a sus lamentos. Su mirada se dirigió a lo que alguna fue su hogar en el momento que explotó, las llamas envolvían su casa como una manta.

Solo así se detuvieron los gritos de sus padres.

Pero ese incendio fue el comienzo de todo su dolor.

._._._._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._Fin del Flashback._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._

-Después de eso estuve en un hospital para recuperarme de las quemaduras.

-¿Cómo es que mi familia no estuvo enterada de eso? ¿Quién fue el asesino?

-No hay centauros en Oxford-susurró-Un viejo alumno de mi padre.

-No me respondiste lo primero.

-No tengo idea joven amo, yo tenía 7 años, usted tendría unos 3 años…Fue 2 días antes de navidad-contestó mientras su voz se quebraba.

-¿Y después que pasó? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo en el hospital?

Esa era la pregunta que la chica temía, no quería explicarle a Ciel que había estado en un psiquiátrico, no, todo ese dolor y tortura era algo que se quería llevar a la tumba. Y al enterarse de la verdad ¿Ciel la odiaría?

La chica suspiró y fijó su mirada en la ventana, lugar donde pudo ver el jardín, sin poder evitarlo recordó cuando jugaba con Ciel, su verdadero mejor amigo. También recordó una vieja promesa, en ella prometían no ocultarse nada y Alice estaba cansada de guardar secretos pero era la única manera de sobrevivir.

-Alice-la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Estuve en otro tipo de hospital para tratar mis demás heridas durante casi 10 años, después estuve un tiempo con Bumby-su tono no pudo ocultar el odio que sentía por él.

-¿Sabes que murió?

-Claro que sí, hace casi un año…creo

-¿Sabes cómo?

-Lo arrolló un tren, al parecer se cayó.

-Lo asesinaron, sé perfectamente que alguien lo hizo.

-No me sorprendería el solía vender niños-contestó la chica con odio-Tal vez si sabe la clase de monstruo que era, no me odiará.

-¿Qué?- el joven se hizo el desentendido para ver que podía descubrir por la joven.

-Así es, y por unos papeles que encontré sé también que lo investigaste…Olvidaste que sé que tu familia trabaja para la reina ¿verdad? Es normal eras pequeño y mi padre era de los mejores aliados de tu padre.

Ciel ya no pudo ocultar, también quería decirle la verdad a Alice… ¿Ella sabría que Bumby vendió niños al Arca de Noé? Aunque cuando recordó el tiempo supo que algo no encajaba, ella tenía unos 17 o 18 años, pero el incendio fue hace 12 años…y también porque la reina no sabía nada de la relación Phantomhive-Liddell, aunque al escuchar sobre la alianza de sus padres entendió la razón.

El perro guardián siempre oculta a sus contactos.

El joven se quedó pensativo, había muchas preguntas. Ahora entendía las dudas de la reina.

-Alice, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Después de todo lo que te dije esa es tu pregunta-le dijo con cierto sarcasmo-17 años, sé que tal vez el tiempo no encaje y es porque estaba en un lugar diferente, el tempo es más lento ahí.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

-Rutledge-se escuchó una voz diferente-La investigué muy bien señorita Liddell.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ese asilo?-dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían por el asombro.

-La señorita Alice estuvo encerrada en un manicomio por culpa de sus delirios acerca de un lugar muy extraño y sus intentos de suicidio…No creo que sea la mejor persona para darle explicaciones.

-¡Cállate!-se escuchó seguido de un golpe. La joven había abofeteado a su mayordomo-Si Ciel, estuve en ese lugar pero también estuve en otro por eso mi edad no concuerda-espetó con furia.

-¿Y sé puede saber de qué lugar hablas?

-Wonderland.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón, ahora si dejé abandonadas mis historias, no tengo excusa prometo actualizar todas y con más continuidad.

Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar review.

* * *

Capítulo 7:

-Wonderland.

-¿Wonderland? Basta Alice, no debes mentirle al joven amo-dijo con burla, un poco de tortura para la mente de la chica sería divertido.

-Lo dices tú-le contestó con furia-Ciel, entiendo que no me quieras creer pero yo solía hablarte de ese lugar.

Y con esa frase su mente empezó a armar el rompecabezas que había creado desde ese sueño, era obvio, Alice debía ser la chica aunque todavía no entendía muchas cosas y si el demonio la seguía presionando ella iba a quebrarse.

-Sebastian, sal de aquí inmediatamente-ordenó el ojiazul.

-Sí amo-salió pero se acercó a la puerta, listo para espiar.

-Ahora Alice, explícame todo.

-Michaelis le dijo la verdad, estuve encerrada por 10 años en el asilo Rutledge debido a mi estado catatónico y de mis intentos de suicidio. Me torturaron en ese lugar como no tienes idea-sollozó la chica manteniendo la mirada firme y dura-Quería morir y dejar de sentir, me daban drogas que me desorientaban, me electrocutaba, llenaban de sanguijuelas, hacían agujeros en mi cabeza…todo para librarme de mi locura.

-No eres a la única que le destruyeron la vida.

-Pero tú tenías una familia que te buscaba como loco, yo lo había perdido todo y por culpa de-respiró y sus manos apretaban tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.- ¡Ese asqueroso monstruo que se hizo pasar por una persona respetable!-gritó mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio-¡Angus Bumby!

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron como platos al escuchar la revelación, Bumby había sido el responsable del asesinato de la familia de Alice…Eso no podía ser, en ninguna parte demostraba o daba indicios sobre alguna relación entre él y la familia Liddell, fue cuando recordó lo que dijo ella-Un viejo alumno de mi padre- Si ella había descubierto eso tal vez podría ayudarlo a descubrir el asesinato de su familia, además de que tal vez habría alguna relación entre los asesinatos...

La chica parecía estar cerca de sufrir una crisis nerviosa pero lograba contenerse, lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, el verla así podía conmover el corazón más frío y quebrado. Sin embargo ella seguía esperando las preguntas de Ciel.

-Alice, te haré una pregunta más y sin importar la respuesta yo te apoyaré y protegeré sin importar qué… ¿mataste a Bumby?

Esa fue la pregunta que quebró la poca fuerza de Alice, podía serlo frente a cualquiera pero no con él, no con su mejor amigo.

-Sí Ciel, yo lo empujé…no quería que destruyera a otros niños como lo hizo conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él…se apoderó de mi mente, por poco sobreviví a eso.

-Alice-el chico bajó la mirada-No tenía idea.

-Lo sé, y me hubiera gustado que no lo supieras, quería mantener es imagen de cuando éramos niños intacta.

-No Alice, no sería justo de mi parte.

-Ciel-lo llamó-Mandaste a tu mayordomo a buscarme ¿verdad?-el volvió a bajar la mirada-lo sospeché, no tendrías otra razón para hacerlo-la chica suspiró-arréstame, no pondré resistencia.

-No, ese hombre pagó por sus crímenes, además no tenías opción.

-Tal vez si la tenía pero el odio me cegó.

-No dejaré que te arresten, no sería justo…Hablaré con la reina el día de la audiencia, debes decirle el daño que hizo y porque lo hiciste… ¿Entendiste?

-Sí amo.

-Bien, hasta entonces te quedarás aquí y gracias a tus habilidades podrás ayudarme con las misiones.

La chica se retiró y fue hacia su habitación, era muy sencilla si la comparabas con la anterior pero eso no le importó a la chica, sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de revelar, su mayor secreto había sido expuesto. Ciel la odiaría por lo que es…una asesina, pero ella desconocía que su destino iba a cambiar. Después de todo no es fácil ser amigo del Perro Guardián.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Ciel mandó a investigar los expedientes de Alice, ahora entendía porque su sucesor no la había podido encontrar, el incendio eliminó toda prueba de su pasado y le robó su futuro. También no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de Wonderland, normalmente lo negaría pero con las cosas que había visto durante su corta vida sabía que existen cosas que no todos conocen, tal vez ella había entrado a otro mundo o él que podía saber.

Al día siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, el pensar en lo horrible que habían sido su vida y la de Alice le había robado el sueño. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y fingió que se acababa de despertar, buscó a Alice con la mirada pero no la encontró y cuando vio el desayuno se dio cuenta que ella tampoco lo había preparado.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Está poniéndose al corriente con la situación.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Ella no puede enterarse de mi pasado!

-Es tarde joven amo, mejor desayune, yo me encargaré de la chica.

Sebastian estaba a punto de salir cuando Ciel lo llamó, él le indicó que sería mejor buscar una manera de ocultar a Alice.

El mayordomo entendió y se marchó. La chica estaba usando su vestido azul junto con sus botas, al parecer estaba entrenando con un cuchillo aunque lo sorprendió ver el nivel de agotamiento de la chica. Decidió acercarse más con la excusa de regañarla, estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio que la mansión estaba completamente limpia, los demás sirvientes también estaban sorprendidos pero creyeron que había sido Sebastian, aunque fue Tanaka quien aclaró que la chica había pasado la noche en vela y aprovechó para dejar todo listo.

Otro golpe directo al orgullo del demonio, para evitar que se notara buscó darles otras responsabilidades, después se marchó hacia la chica.

La joven llevaba su cabello suelto, el cual estaba tapando su rostro. Al parecer se había sentado bajo un árbol para descansar. Sebastian se acercó pero a duras penas logró evitar el cuchillo que fue lanzado. La miró algo enojado, pero ella parecía estar durmiendo o algo así porque no respondía, movió su mano frente a ella y nada. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue el ligero brillo proveniente del collar.

Se acercó para examinarlo cuando escuchó unos pasos y Sebastian vio una sombra blanca, debían ser los mensajeros de la reina. Ojalá y fuera otra misión porque si Ciel no les había informado que Alice ya había sido encontrada sería castigado…otra vez.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia los mensajeros y recibiéndolos con la mejor cordialidad. Aunque al mirarlos discretamente, se dio cuenta que Gray había sido herido en la frente por el cuchillo de la chica. Eso le generó más preguntas, ¿cómo los vio? Pero en particular ¿cómo le dio si tenía los ojos cerrados?

Ignoró por unos momentos las acciones de la chica para poder realizar su papel de mayordomo, buscó a Ciel y fue a preparar unos bocadillos para los visitantes.

-Aquí está la carta, la chica está en mi mansión y cómo lo pidió la hospedaré el año entero-entregó un sobre.

-Muy bien conde, no queremos que la reina se moleste ¿verdad?

-Sería una calamidad. Pueden retirarse.

-Con calma conde, también vinimos porque la reina quiere que organice otra fiesta-el conde lo miró con la ceja levantada-No habrá otra sorpresa, es una excusa para que Alice pueda reintegrarse a la sociedad cómo lo hubiera hecho sino hubiera sucedido el incendio. Si quiere invite a sus seres queridos, no creo que muchos la reconozcan, Vaya con calma…Hasta entonces conde.

-¡Gray! ¿Qué le pasó?

-Al parecer contrató a mejores sirvientes. Nos retiramos conde.

Ciel se quedó sorprendido por lo que había dicho, aunque al ver que la herida era de cuchillo dio por sentado que su mayordomo lo había hecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto la chica parecía estar cada día más cerca del borde de la locura, su mente se apagaba sin que ella lo pudiera controlar pero la razón era su necesidad de conseguir sus armas, había pasado la noche pensando en su situación y si Ciel era el Perro Guardián necesitaba de alguien que lo protegiera y ese alguien sería ella. No le importaría sacrificar su vida por él. Fue a la biblioteca y se puso a leer un poco acerca de las misiones que realizó junto con sus contactos.

Cuando terminó pensó que podría dormir perfectamente pero al ver pasar las horas se dio cuenta de que sería imposible por lo que pensó en vengarse de ese mayordomo, la había expuesto ante Ciel y eso no lo iba a perdonar, entrenaría día y noche para ser mejor que ese patán, no confiaba en él además de que algo le decía que debía alejarlo de Ciel.

Al terminar de limpiar descasó hasta que logró entrar en contacto con su refugio, su cuerpo se puso en modo automático, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando sintió el peso de su querido cuchillo. La chica se puso a practicar, pero cuando intentó esquivar no lo logró, su cuerpo cayó exhausto sobre un viejo roble.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más, intentó moverse pero sólo su mano reaccionó para lanzar en cuchillo, tuvo la sensación de que había golpeado a alguien pero cuando lo quiso recuperar el cuchillo ya había desaparecido. Intentó abrir sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien estaba muy cerca de ella, su corazón aceleró el ritmo pero su cuerpo no la obedeció.

Después de varios intentos logró recuperar el control.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-suspiró antes de irse hacia la mansión, estaba en la puerta cuando vio salir a dos hombres vestidos de blanco.

-Con permiso- espetó uno de ellos.

La chica los dejó pasar para poder entrar a la mansión, su cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza debido al cansancio del entrenamiento y la falta de sueño.

-¡Alice!-la llamó Sebastian-El joven amo requiere su presencia de inmediato.

La chica subió con pesar las escaleras y trató de sonar normal, se acomodó los mechones que cubrían su rostro antes de entrar a la oficina, su corazón volvió a sacudirse por la plática de ayer aunque trató de mantener la calma.

-¿Me llamó joven amo?-susurró la chica evitando el contacto visual.

-Así es, quiero que compres todo esto, ve con Finn-le entregó una lista.

-Sí amo, ¿algo más?

-No, retírate.

Ciel se sentía extraño al hablarse así, sin miradas y con la misma frialdad con la que le habla a otros. Mandó a Sebastian a preparar las invitaciones, tal vez si pasaba tiempo con la familia de Lizzy todo podría relajarse entre ellos, pero no había forma en que ella pudiera interactuar si trabajaba como sirvienta…Fue cuando se le ocurrió.

A la hora de la cena llamó a todos para una ligera reunión, la fiesta sería dentro de tres días, justo para el festival de Jack Frost.

-Esa noche necesitaré que Snake y Alice parezcan invitados. No los conocen por lo que podrán estar listos ante cualquier ataque…no quiero que se repita lo mismo de la última fiesta.

-Pero a mí ya me conocen dice Emily.

-Es cierto, pero podremos esconderte más fácil. En cambio Finn, Bard y Maylene son conocidos. Así que quiero que ustedes estén presentables-ordenó mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios del joven.

-Sí amo- espetaron todos al unísono.

Al terminar esa reunión todos empezaron a cumplir con sus deberes, todo debía quedar impecable para la fiesta, Ciel quería que la nieve sirviera como decoración, una especia de broma o mal chiste al ser imposible, o eso creía él.

Alice y Sebastian estuvieron trabajando en diversas esculturas de hielo. La chica había logrado mantener esa habilidad, su lado creativo se mantenía presente. Aunque Alice había ganado puntos al utilizar la nieve para decorar, tal y cómo había pedido Ciel. Cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de que las esculturas eran muy diferentes.

Desde hermosas esculturas de personas y distintos lugares de Londres, gracias a Sebastian, hasta paisajes sacados de un cuento creadas por Alice. Ambos habían decorado a su manera, estaban discutiendo sobre porque las suyas eran mejores y debían conservarse cuando Ciel les ordenó que se detuvieran y metieran las de Sebastian al gran comedor mientras que las de Alice fueran al jardín para darle más vida.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron para ordenar los lugares que Ciel les había encomendado.

Todo había quedado perfecto, elegante y exquisito por dentro, maravilloso y encantador por fuera.

Las invitaciones fueron recibidas por todos los invitados, y los detalles habían quedado cubiertos en tiempo perfecto sin ningún inconveniente, al parecer Alice y Sebastian habían estado compitiendo por ver quien terminaba sus tareas antes.

-Muy bien-dijo el conde-Todo quedó perfecto para esta noche. No olviden sus tareas- les dijo a Snake y Alice.

-Sí amo.

-Pues vayan a arreglarse para….

Su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de una voz muy conocida para el conde para su desgracia.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y no olviden su review.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Capítulo 8:

-Jijiji, hola Conde, listo para la fiesta.

-¡Undertaker!-espetó el conde entre dientes.

-Tiempo sin vernos, sólo vine a dejar algo para la joven-sonrió.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién lo mandó?-preguntó la joven algo confundida

-Secreto-le susurró-que tengan una dulce velada-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los presentes estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de actitud, pero a la joven le sorprendió bastante, aunque por la forma de la sonrisa y el estilo de voz no pudo evitar pensar en su leal minino. La caja era larga pero no demasiado, con un pequeño moño blanco y una envoltura azul. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando Ciel la interrumpió

-Vayan a arreglarse.

Snake y Alice salieron juntos para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, ambos no eran los mejores para esta misión, pero eso no evitaba que el joven estuviera preocupado por su apariencia, no era algo que pudiera esconder, aunque no iba a decepcionar a Smile. Mientras en la habitación de Alice, la joven intentaba recordar cómo le habían enseñado sus padres a actuar en una fiesta de esta índole y su corazón latía con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que dejaba la caja sobre su mesa.

La joven iba a ponerse su vestido clásico, cuando recordó la tortura que le había realizado aquella modista, buscó en el baúl y encontró el vestido perfecto. Arregló su cabello con ayuda de Maylene, aplicó una leve capa de maquillaje, tal y cómo lo tenía en Wonderland y esperó a Snake cerca de un carruaje.

Snake llegó a los pocos segundos después, usando un traje negro clásico, acompañado de un bastón y una gabardina. Su rostro demostraba lo incómodo de la situación, Alice se acercó a él con un poco de pomada que le había dado Ciel, generando un pequeño sonrojo por parte del joven.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-dijo Alice-Dice Ciel que esto ayudará.

-Gracias Alice-tomó la pomada y la colocó suavemente sobre su piel.

-¿Listo?-preguntó después de unos minutos, él sólo asintió.

Se sentaron en el carruaje, entregaron las invitaciones y entraron listo para cualquier cosa. Al entrar el dúo causó curiosidad por los invitados, Snake fue acosado por algunas jóvenes mientras que Alice intentaba pasar inadvertida.

Fue cuando Ciel entró, todos los invitados centraron su atención en el pequeño Conde, algunos conocidos lo saludaron cordialmente, otros lo hacían por simple educación y otros por curiosidad. Alice se acercó a él pero fue interceptada por Maylene que se había tropezado, los reflejos de la ojiverde actuaron y ayudaron a la joven a incorporarse sin llamar mucho la atención.

O eso pensó.

La mirada penetrante del mayordomo se fijó en la chica, no sólo era el hermoso vestido azul rey, con pequeños holanes en el cuello y en la falda, el corsé le daba una figura perfecta, su cabello ondulado y recogido a la mitad, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. En especial por su mirada penetrante y labios rosa.

Sebastian quedó maravillado por la belleza de la joven, sin duda con cada día que la conocía la intrigaba un poco más. Sólo regresó cuando lo llamó Ciel.

-Mantente atento Sebastian-ordenó.

-Sí joven amo.

Snake estaba abrumado con la atención que recibía pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar con Alice un joven le robó su atención.

Una cabellera rubia, vestido de un traje blanco se acercó a la joven. Este la arrimó una rosa obteniendo una mirada confundida de la chica.

-¡Mis ojos deben engañarme! ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto a una joven tan hermosa y misteriosa! Ni mi tan querido petirrojo se asemeja en majestuosidad a usted-dijo con una mano en su frente y con las mejillas sonrojadas-Eres como un Dacnis azul, y no lo digo sólo por su vestido.

-¿Disculpe?-contestó la joven confundida.

-Hasta tu voz es dulce, pero más como un ruiseñor… ¡Y tus ojos dos bellas esmeraldas!

-Lo siento-susurró la joven-Tendrá que disculparme.

-Soy el Vizconde Druitt-espetó guiñando un ojo.

-Al-iba a decir su nombre cuando recordó una indicación-Anastasia Phantom-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Un placer mi hermoso Dacnis-besó su mano.

El semblante de la chica demostraba su molestia pero una sonrisa fingida mantenía el interés del vizconde. El Conde terminaba de hablar con algunos socios cuando buscó con la mirada a sus sirvientes y a los de la reina.

Estos últimos, Gray estaban disfrutando de los distintos bocadillos que había preparado Sebastian y Phillip observaba las esculturas realizadas por Alice, Ciel al ver eso se acercó para hablar de la artista.

-Es una joven la artista, se llama Anastasia Phantom, la descubrí durante uno de mis viajes-comentó con cierto tono-Me gustaría que la conociera, tiene un gran talento.

-Pero no la mejor técnica, aunque tiene razón. La joven, ¿vino?-había entendido el mensaje.

-Claro que sí-hizo gestos a Sebastian –Ve por Alice-le susurró.

Sebastian se retiró buscando a Snake, ellos no lo sabían pero Sebastian había sugerido que Snake fuera el acompañante de Alice, era muy notorio que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atención.

Cuando llegó a donde el joven estaba observó que estaba rodeado por chicas pero ninguna era Alice. Analizó la habitación cuando la vio, ella estaba siendo "cortejada" por el vizconde, y por la experiencia propia de Ciel, no la iba a dejar en paz. Ahora que lo recordaba no la había visto en toda la noche.

Había visto a muchas mujeres en toda su vida, más hermosas que ella pero por alguna razón no quería que el vizconde la siguiera tocando, ni siquiera que estuviera cerca de ella.

Quería alejarla de él, pero no podía hacerlo tan notorio así que le hizo unas pequeñas señas a la chica, ella lo vio y empezó a caminar hacia el mayordomo, Alice iba a girarse cuando el Vizconde la sujetó de la cadera y la acercó a la pista de baile. La chica palideció no quería estar tan cerca de ese sujeto y menos bailar con él, Snake se dio cuenta e intentó llegar hacia ella, sólo para ser alejado por Gray.

La incomodidad de Sebastian aumentaba al igual que la de Alice, pero justo cuando iba a empezar la canción Lizzy llegó abrazando a Alice.

-¡Elizabeth!-espetó Alice- Lo siento Vizconde pero tendrá que disculparme.

-Alice-la saludó-Me alegra verte, tienes que ver a mi familia, mi hermano se alegrará mucho.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Sí, Edward ¿no lo recuerdas?-asintió mientras alejaba a Alice del Vizconde.

-¡Adiós bella Dacnis! Nos volveremos a ver-gritaba a lo lejos.

-No-suspiró-Señorita Elizabeth, recuerda lo que le dije antes de que se fuera.

-Tranquila, pero no entiendo cómo esperas que te presente.

-Me llamo Anastasia Phantom, soy una artista me encargué de las figuras de hielo-le susurró, la joven sólo asintió.

Sebastian se confundió al perder de vista a Alice y al vizconde, temiendo lo peor lo siguió para verlo "besando" a una dama, pensando que era Alice intentó jalonearla obteniendo una mirada asustada por parte de la chica y una molesta de Druitt.

-Lamento importunar, pero la joven tenía algo atorado en su vestido. Con permiso.

Al dúo pareció no importarle y siguieron con su asunto, Sebastian salió no sin antes encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Ciel, al pequeño no le gustaba esperar y menos cuando se trataba de Sebastian para impresionar a la Reina. Lo reprimió con la mirada y se marchó para buscar a Alice, Phillip también ayudó a buscar a la chica, aunque al ver sus obras era normal que la gente estuviera interesada en buscar al responsable de dichas maravillas.

Los tres la buscaron hasta que Ciel vio a Lizzy, sólo ella hubiera reconocido a Alice, se reprimió por haberla invitado y más cuando vio a toda su familia. Era muy arriesgado llegar e irse con ella y más si Frances la reconocía o se enojaba con Ciel por llevarse a una joven que no fuera su hija.

Esta fiesta lo estaba estresando un poco, quería que acabara y pudiera hablar con Alice sobre nuevas dudas. En especial sobre el regalo de Undertaker. Se acercó tranquilamente cuando vio que Edward se presentaba como siempre.

La joven tenía su mirada algo preocupada, no quería que la reconocieran, pero Lizzy había dicho lo que había pedido.

-Me parece fantástico que una joven con tanto talento sea reconocida-comentó la marquesa.

-Muchas gracias, aunque veo que al Conde le gustaron más las típicas y poco originales figuras de hielo- dijo demostrando su desprecio por las de Sebastian.

-No se desanime-sonrió Edward-Las de usted son mucho mejores, es maravilloso el mundo que creó. Además se aprecian mejor a la intemperie.

-Sus palabras me halagan, no imaginé que alguien como la familia Midford disfrutara de mi trabajo.

-Sabemos reconocer el verdadero talento y…la belleza, ¿verdad Edward?-contestó Alexis-Deberías invitarla a bailar.

-¿¡Qué?!-la marquesa y su hijo espetaron al mismo tiempo, Lizzy sólo reía y las mejillas de Alice estaban completamente rojas.

-Alexis, no sabemos mucho de la joven.

-Es un baile, no se van a casar.

El hijo mayor de los Midford miró a su hermanita y después a la chica, era muy hermosa pero esos ojos verdes se le hacían algo familiares, ignoró sus pensamientos y sacó a la dama a bailar.

-No tiene que hacerlo-insistió tímidamente.

-Es un placer, a menos que no quiera-la chica asintió-Muy bien.

Edward sujetó con delicadeza la mano de Alice, y la otra la colocó en su cintura. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente mientras desviaba su mirada para evitar pisar al joven, en ese momento recordó un viejo momento de su niñez por lo que sus mejillas se encendieron más.

Ciel se molestó al ver eso, Alice no era la clase de chica que bailaba o sabía cómo conquistar ¿o sí? No, además por lo que le había contado no le gustaba mucho esta clase de eventos.

Snake se acercaba a la pareja cuando Lizzy lo interrumpió, ella lo mandó con Ciel para que dejara a los bailarines en paz. Al verlo Ciel le ordenó que fuera por Phillip. Sebastian miraba a su amo algo confundido, nunca lo había visto así. Fue cuando vio a la pareja, Alice estaba bailando con Edward, eso era impensable, ¡¿qué tipo de encantos tenía la chica para atraer así a los hombres?!

Lizzy al ver los gestos de Ciel se acercó y lo sacó a bailar, las dos parejas inspiraron a los invitados a bailar. La fiesta había mejorado.

Al terminar la canción ambas parejas se reunieron con los demás familiares, Ciel interceptó a Alice no sin antes decir.

-Buenas noches, lamento importunar pero hay alguien que quiere conocer a la gran artista Anastasia.

-Con permiso-dijo Alice-Gracias Ciel-murmuró.

-No me lo agradezcas, ahora las personas que te conocerán son los mayordomos de la Reina.

-¡Al fin! He querido conocerla toda la velada-espetó Gray mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Sus obras son magníficas, un talento así serviría mucho en el palacio-dijo Phillip.

-Gracias, pero no creo que pueda llenar las expectativas de su majestad, recuerden que este tipo de obras son efímeras-contestó Ciel.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Mi nombre es Anastasia, Anastasia Phantom-hizo una reverencia.

-Mucha elegancia, me sorprende no haber escuchado de usted en mucho tiempo.

-Me gusta viajar.

-¿Y cómo es que el Conde pudo conocer su obra?

-Suerte, vi sus obras hace unos días y Sebastian logró encontrarla.

-Tu mayordomo es muy bueno para encontrar ¿no es así Conde?

-¿Y para qué más requerían conocerme?-interrumpió Alice, no le gustaba como le hablaban a Ciel.

-Sólo para ver si era cierto, usted es difícil de encontrar-se acercó a su oreja-Señorita Alice.

La chica palideció, si la reina sabía que estaba allí podrían arrestarla en cualquier momento, quería salir corriendo pero Ciel la retenía, siguieron hablando por unos minutos, la cabeza de la chica daba vueltas y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Quiso desaparecer, volverse mariposas y huir de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, dejar la vida de Ciel sin causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía, no sería justo que él pagara por sus errores, no permitiría que Ciel saliera lastimado por cumplir su promesa. En ese momento se juró que alejaría al pequeño conde de cualquier inconveniente causado por ella.

La tensión aumentaba pero cuando los mayordomos se marcharon, se llevaron a Ciel dejando a la chica sola, ella suspiró nerviosa por lo que fue por algo de beber, sus manos sudaban tanto que la copa se le resbalaba, quiso ir con Snake pero las chicas lo abrumaban con su presencia. Él le pidió ayuda con la mirada, tomó aire y se abalanzó hacia la horda.

Cuando llegó con Snake sujetó su mano y trató de jalarlo lejos de ahí, las chicas lo notaron y comenzaron a darle pequeños codazos, su amigo al ver eso soltó a Emily, las jóvenes salieron corriendo mientras Emily volvía a esconderse, Alice al ver eso tiró un listón, explicando que la "serpiente" había sido una parte de la decoración.

Snake y Alice salieron hacia el jardín, no sin antes robar unos bocadillos. Ambos jóvenes se sentían relajados ante la presencia del otro, ambos rechazados y temerosos, encontraban confort en el otro.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-No hay problema, hubieras hecho lo mismo-sonrió la joven.

-¿Qué le preocupa? Dice Emily.

-¿Qué?-exhaló-No quiero que Ciel se perjudique por mi culpa.

-Smile es muy fuerte señorita Alice, no lo olvide-sonrió-Además, todos lo protegeremos-la chica lo miró a los ojos y por un momento guardó esperanza, no iba a permitir que lo dañaran más de lo que ya habían hecho, no dejaría que lo quebraran.

-Gracias Snake.

-No fue nada, regresaré antes de que noten nuestra ausencia, si quiere descanse un rato-comentó antes de irse hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

La chica suspiró con cierta melancolía y preocupación, hace mucho tiempo que no se preocupaba por alguien real y lo peor era esa punzada en su pecho. Levantó su mirada y se quedó viendo a la Luna mientras una ventisca jugaba con su cabello y refrescaba su cuerpo.

Estaba tan concentrada que no observó a la figura que se acercaba hacia ella, se quitó sus guantes y dejó que la paz de la noche la relajara por un segundo, que se llevara todos sus problemas y pesares.

La silueta se acercó a la chica y se sentó a lado suyo.

-¿Qué hace tan sola?

-Busco un poco de calma-contestó con los ojos cerrados.

-Entiendo que sean algo abrumadoras, pero una chica cómo usted debe ser alguien muy tranquila.

-No lo creo, las tragedias de mi pasado siempre me torturarán-contestó-Pero no importa, estoy acostumbrada.

-Nadie está acostumbrado a estar solo, será mejor que me retire.

-No se preocupe joven Midford, su presencia no me molesta…me recuerda a un viejo amigo.

-Tú también me recuerdas a una vieja chica que conocí…Perdí su rastro hace tantos años, sólo deseo que esté bien.

-Le tienes mucho cariño.

-Era muy especial, ella desapareció cuando éramos niños junto con su familia.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-¿Y cuál es su historia?

-Perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña y tuve que trabajar pero gracias a un viejo amigo de mi familia pude salir de la pobreza y cumplir mi sueño como artista.

-Me alegro que…

La frase fue interrumpida por una explosión, Edward desenvainó su espada y se colocó delante de la joven, Alice sujetó la mano del joven y lo llevó hacia la mansión. Ambos llegaron algo sofocados por la carrera, al ver que todo estaba en calma, la joven le hizo señas a Sebastian y le explicó lo que había visto, él se marchó listo para dirigir a los sirvientes y proteger a los invitados. Edward corrió hacia su familia mientras que la chica aprovechó la situación y se marchó.

La chica corrió a su habitación para cambiar sus zapatillas por sus botas, al levantar su mirada vio la delicada caja, sin poder resistirlo la abrió observando con una sonrisa el objeto.

Llegó hacia el salón, buscó a Ciel y al llegar hacia él se preparó para cualquier cosa. La paz parecía haber regresado, nadie había notado la explosión, Alice se relajó pero no bajó su guardia.

Estaba dispuesta a bailar otra pieza, sólo que esta vez sería con Ciel cuando se fue la luz, eso sólo podía indicar nuevos problemas para el Conde.

Otra noche de misterios o eso pensó…


	9. Chapter 9

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, tuve un bloqueo horrible y las pocas ideas que me surgían estaban perdidas. Pero ya, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un pequeño review.

* * *

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, mucha gente corría hacia las ventanas para obtener un poco de luz, la chica sujetó la mano de Ciel con fuerza mientras entrecerraba los ojos para distinguir al atacante.

Los segundos parecían horas y para evitar que se desatara el caos la chica recordó el regalo de Undertaker, soltó la mano del conde dejándolo desconcertado mientras liberaba su fiel cuchillo, se acercó a una de las figuras de Sebastian y empezó a modificarla, con cada movimiento el arma liberaba un brillo rojo con azul que encandilaba a los presentes. Sebastian al aprovechar la oscuridad se acercó a la explosión para buscar al atacante al mismo tiempo que Snake buscaba una fuente de luz, corrió hacia la bodega y con ayuda de sus serpientes llevó cientos de velas para encenderlas en cuanto Alice terminara.

La chica estaba muy concentrada pero los movimientos de Snake le hicieron darse cuenta del plan, la chica apresuró sus manos y al ver que todo estaba listo escondió el cuchillo cuando las velas se encendieron causando un efecto hipnótico entre los presentes. Todo volvía a estar en calma, ambos suspiraron relajados al ver que había salido perfecto, como si hubiera sido planeado. Ciel se acercó a Alice y la presentó como parte de una sorpresa.

-Damas y caballeros espero que el show haya sido de su agrado-espetó-Un fuerte aplauso para la señorita Anastasia Phantom- dijo al ver la escultura que había hecho Alice. Una réplica del Parlamento Inglés pero con su toque de imaginación haciéndolo más magnífico de lo que es.

La chica palideció al ver todos los ojos en ella, sabía que ya la habían reconocido los mayordomos de la reina y podían arrestarla en ese momento pero los que se acercaron a ella fueron para felicitarla por su obra de arte, ella agradecía las palabras y los elogios. Ciel aprovechó la situación y fue a investigar que había pasado.

-¡Sebastian!-lo llamó el Conde.

-Sí joven amo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Una bomba que contenía un gas ignífugo de poca potencia y la razón de las luces es porque fueron apagadas durante la distracción de la bomba. No hay rastros del perpetuador.

-¿Algún rastro de los shinigamis?

-¿Por qué piensa en ellos joven amo?

-Grell siempre anda detrás de ti y después de ver tu curiosidad por el "collar" de Alice debió enfurecerse- se buró el conde a pesar de que no le había dado risa el ver eso.

-No lo creo joven amo-negó mientras pensaba en formas de tortura para Ciel por el comentario-Aunque Finn informó acerca de una silueta que se movía demasiado rápido.

-Mantenme informado y que no se repita-ordenó con seriedad.

-Si joven amo-dijo el demonio antes de irse. Tenía sospechas del pelirrojo pero el olor que había detectado indicaba otra cosa y eso no le gustaba.

Reunió a los sirvientes y todos arreglaron los desastres de la explosión para que los invitados no se dieran cuenta, al fin y al cabo Alice había creado la distracción perfecta, otro fuerte golpe al ego del demonio, esa chica parecía dispuesta a vengarse de él por haberla delatado y no era para menos, había sido demasiado desgraciado cuando lo reveló pero el torturar a la chica también le parecía un juego muy divertido. El demonio sonrió maliciosamente pues había pensado en la mejor forma de vengarse de ella y del conde, tardaría un poco pero valdría la pena aunque primero tendría que mover algunas fichas para empezar el juego.

La chica seguía atrapada por los invitados maravillados por su talento pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo él había obtenido su cuchillo, el que ella creaba duraba segundos y la dejaba exhausta pero este se mantenía fijo y no desaparecía, solo se encogía hasta parecer un dije. La joven no dejaba de observarlo hasta que Gray le habló.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Phantom?

-Nada-dijo mientras escondía el dije en su bolsillo-Sólo me retiraba el hielo de las manos y examinaba para ver si no había heridas.

-¿Es difícil trabajar para el Conde?

-En lo absoluto.

-Muy bien, pues me retiro…hasta pronto señorita Phantom.

-Hasta pronto.

El corazón de la chica pareció relajarse por unos momentos al ver al joven alejarse de ella, se acercó a la zona de bebidas cuando fue interceptada por un joven, la chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos atemorizantes pero sin efecto en ella.

-¿Está todo bien Michaelis?

-Todo en orden Alice, de hecho el joven amo la está buscando para bailar.

-Gracias-la joven escudriñó sus ojos, le había desconcertado que el fuera cordial.

La joven se marchó hacia donde estaba Ciel pero antes de llegar a él volvió a chocar con Edward causando un pequeño y vergonzoso sonrojo en el joven.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Anastasia.

-No, fue mi culpa al no ver por donde i-fue interrumpida por el sonido de la música.

-¿Le gustaría bailar otra vez?

-Oh bueno yo…sí, me gustaría-sonrió algo nerviosa, le relajaba bailar con alguien conocido que con cualquier extraño pero seguía preocupada porque la descubrieran.

La escena era observada por Ciel y el resto de la familia Midford, la música era lenta pero a pesar de los torpes movimientos de la chica, Edward la guiaba como un profesional. Al finalizar la pieza ambos siguieron charlando un poco hasta que Ciel fue por ella para bailar.

Era el turno de Alice para guiar el baile, ambos no eran expertos pero fue ese detalle lo que hizo más encantador su baile, no era normal en el Conde que hiciera eso pero no quería que Alice se expusiera por la ideas de Lizzy. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el otro que no observaron que Sebastian se había acercado al mayor de los hijos Midford.

-¿No sabía que bailaras Alice?-susurró el Conde.

-Recuerdo lo poco que me enseñó mi hermana, además recibí algo de ayuda para practicar antes de la fiesta y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-¿Y por qué practicar con Edward?

-Era un viejo amigo de la familia-sus ojos perdían el brillo por cada mención de ellos-Creo que querían comprometerme con él cuando fuera mayor o algo así me dijo mi hermana-suspiró cuando susurró eso y para disimular el nudo en su garganta, esa memoria la había encontrado el día antes de volver al mundo real.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó bastante confundido

-Calma Ciel, fue hace mucho tiempo y no creo que lo recuerden. Además para ellos la familia Liddell está muerta... al igual que al resto del mundo-susurró.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó algo más tranquilo para calmarla pero aún molesto.

-Había sucedido durante el verano, yo tenía 8 años y mis padres habían invitado a la familia Midford a una tertulia, Lizzy jugaba con mi hermana y Edward estaba leyendo unos libros mientras que yo jugaba a que tenía una tertulia con mis amigos de Wonderland, después de unas horas se marcharon y mi hermana me llevó a su cuarto. Ella estaba muy emocionada como si no pudiera soportar un minuto más. Al cerrar la puerta se aseguró de que mis padres no estuvieran y me dijo.

-¿Alice sabes lo que es el matrimonio?

-Es la relación de papá y mamá, pero Lizzie yo no me quiero casar-hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Pero algún día un chico se enamorará de ti y se casarán ¿no es cierto? Y tal vez ese chico podría ser… Edward- sonrió con un toque soñador al imaginarse a su hermana como una señorita junto a su esposo.

-No sé, ¡¿qué?! -abrió sus ojos como platos-Somos jóvenes.

-Cuando sean grandes obviamente pero-suspiró-Serán la mejor pareja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es lo poco que recuerdo.

-¿No eras muy joven cuando pasó eso?

-Sí, pero mis padres pensaban mucho en mi futuro. Yo era algo problemática en lo que a socializar se refiere… Además de que no era la única a la que comprometieron desde niña-comentó mientras miraba fugazmente a Lizzy- Aunque eso ya no importa, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

-¿Cómo en qué?

-En tu mayordomo…

-¡¿Qué?!-la interrumpió al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos como platos.

Cuando dijo eso la música terminó y Ciel se le quedó viendo bastante sorprendido, como es que Alice había logrado descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastian, y aún peor, si sabía el costo de su presencia, lo más seguro es que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

El pobre conde no podía dejar de estresarse después de todo había sido una noche muy extenuante así que cuando los invitados se retiraron él se subió a su habitación no sin antes ordenarle a Sebastian algo para cenar.

Los demás sirvientes empezaron con sus labores de limpieza en lo que Snake y Alice volvían a ser ellos mismos, el silencio reinaba en la mansión aunque eso no ayudaba a que se relajaran, esa explosión había sido demasiado sospechosa para no tomarla en cuenta, aunque las dudas disminuyeron al ver partir a los mayordomos reales.

Después de varios minutos la joven bajó para terminar de ayudar a sus compañeros, luego tendría tiempo para investigar el cuchillo, la joven terminó con sus deberes pero eso no le dio la calma necesaria para descansar así que decidió investigar un poco la zona afectada.

Los árboles quemados, un fuerte olor a azufre y un pedazo de tela era todo lo que había podido detectar, Alice lo observaba cuidadosamente como si al hacerlo una pista saldría como siempre sucedía cuando se encogía, exasperada soltó la tela y golpeó el árbol.

-Todo esto fue un error-susurró.

-¿Qué fue un error Alice? ¿Tu regreso?

-¡Edward!-la chica abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz-¿Qué haces…aquí?-preguntó nerviosamente-Yo...Esto…puedo explicarlo-bajó su mirada.

-Mentirosa-dijo entre dientes-Sólo…déjame en paz y aléjate de mi familia.-dijo antes de mirarla con desprecio pero con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

La chica se quedó estática al verlo, ellos habían sido compañeros, ya que a las únicas personas reales que consideraba sus amigos eran Lizzie y Ciel, aunque al volverse a ver le daba la esperanza de poder aferrarse a personas de su pasado y poder terminar de armar sus recuerdos pero desde que había pisado la mansión Phantomhive todo parecía salirse de su control, cada movimiento era un nuevo error y ella estaba llegando a su límite. Pero sabía quién era el que más originaba sus problemas y era ese pelinegro.

El joven se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado, ella sólo lo dejó marchar hacia su hermana, la joven parecía apenada y preocupada por los sucesos pero su hermano no la miró, la pequeña rubia se acercó a él pidiendo una explicación, obteniendo un silencio de respuesta. La joven pelinegra le dio la espalda a la escena y se marchó. Escuchó los llamados de Lizzy por ella pero eso sólo causó que apresurara su paso para alejarse.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, todo lo que había vivido desde que regresó se reproducía en su mente como un torbellino, quería gritar y volver a su refugio para dejar todo ese temor atrás, su cuerpo temblaba y fue cuando sintió la conexión con Wonderland tan fuerte como cuando estaba ahí. Sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y estaba cerca de la locura. Quería relajarse pero sus latidos retumbaban tan fuerte que sentía las punzadas en sus sienes, siguió caminando hasta que todo se oscureció.

Sebastian estaba limpiando la platería cuando sintió una energía descontrolada, sin pensarlo agarró los cuchillos y se fue lo más rápido que pudo no sin antes advertir a los demás sirvientes, aunque le sorprendió no poder encontrar a Alice en las habitaciones. Estaba en los jardines cuando escuchó un grito por parte de Snake.

-¿Qué pasó Snake?

-Es-se limpió el hilo de sangre y sus serpientes se arrinconaban junto a él para evitar que lo siguieran lastimando- Ali…ce.

-Vaya-susurró- ¿Cuántas sorpresas guardas? Espera aquí.

-Ten cuidado Black.

Dejó a Snake en un lugar seguro cuando escuchó los disparos, corrió cuando vio una silueta blanca, se acercó con cuidado al ver que Finnian era arrojado por varios metros, Bard no dejaba de arrojar bombas mientras Maylene disparaba desde algún árbol cercano.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo cuando sintió una punzada en su deltoides derecho al girarse vio unos ojos tan rojos como los suyos pero con la diferencia de que los del demonio no sangraban. Al ver claramente a su atacante se dio cuenta de que era Alice, intentó inmovilizarla pero sus movimientos estaban a la par, su fuerza y resistencia era la misma y de eso se dio cuenta cuando vio que le habían dado 2 tiros directos en su brazo y estómago siendo ignorados por la chica.

-¡Alice!-gritó Sebastian-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¡TÚ!-lo señaló mientras se lanzaba hacia él.

-No quiero hacerte daño-le decía mientras bloqueaba sus ataques.

Ambos empezaron a pelear a una velocidad impresionante, la chica atacaba con una fuerza descomunal para alguien de su tamaño, era como si fuese un demonio, Sebastian se defendía pero una mirada lo desconcentró, ya había visto a ese sujeto pero cuando estaba a punto de descubrir sus facciones el cuchillo de la chica atravesó su estómago. Los demás sirvientes corrieron a ayudarlo para después ser golpeados por la chica, fue como cuando los mayordomos de la reina los atacaron. No podían hacer algo para estar a la par de la chica.

Todo parecía perdido, la chica estaba fuera de control y ya había lesionado a todos, estaba a punto de volver a golpear a Sebastian cuando escuchó una voz.

-¡ALICE!

Los ojos de la chica dejaron de sangrar y poco a poco regresaban a su color original, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y toda la sangre que cubría su cuerpo se estaba evaporando, la cabeza de la chica dio algo de vueltas, dio unos pocos pasos cuando cayó a los brazos de Sebastian inconsciente.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó aquí!?

-Amo-decían los sirvientes mientras intentaban reincorporarse después de los golpes.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Alice?-preguntó Ciel mientras encrespaba los puños.

-Ella estaba así cuando la vi-dijo Snake cuando llegó junto al conde-Era como si fuera un…

-¡Basta!-suspiró-Sebastian háblale al doctor.

-Sí amo-contestó mientras llevaba a la joven a la casa.

El doctor examinó a todos los sirvientes con excepción de Alice, todos tenían fracturas y hematomas pero cuando fue el turno de la joven, ella no tenía heridas, sólo estaba débil y muy pálida.

Al despertar la joven se encontró con los ojos de su viejo amigo, su cabeza ya se había calmado y esa presión en su pecho ya no estaba, al ver a Ciel quería llorar se odiaba por haber demostrado su peor lado frente a él.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó el Conde mientras la examinaba con la mirada, la chica bajó su mirada para evitar los ojos azules de su viejo amigo-Alice-la llamó.

-Vete-dijo la chica-Aléjate de mí.

-No lo haré, no sé qué rayos pasó ahí pero no te abandonaré-espetó.

-Ciel-susurró la chica mientras levantaba la mirada aún si brillo-Yo…soy un…monstruo.

-No lo eres, y ya basta de lamentarte… ¿qué pasó para que te pusieras así?

-Edward descubrió quien soy y creo que perdí la cabeza.

-Literalmente… ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

-Después del incendio…pero sólo podía en Wonderland, nunca en este mundo.

-Pues tendremos que ir a ese lugar.

-Espera ¿qué? Eso no se puede…nunca he llevado a alguien más conmigo. Es mi mente Ciel.

-Pudiste refugiarte ahí, no creo que me pase algo. Confío en ti-sonrió el chico para tratar de relajar a la chica, aunque después de ver ese "talento" el saber más de ella le interesaba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Alice comía algo para recuperar sus fuerzas, tal vez en Wonderland no sentía cansancio después de entrar en modo Hysteria pero en este mundo cualquier esfuerzo de sus habilidades la llevaba al límite, la chica cerró sus ojos por un momento y llegó a su preciado lugar.

Cruzó el Valle de Lágrimas para poder llegar con su gato, lo llamó pero hasta la décima vez apareció.

-Vaya Alice, ¿mal día?

-Basta gato-cruzó sus brazos-No estoy de mejor humor.

-Eso es obvio, aunque me sorprende que pudieras regresar.

-Tengo algunas dudas que aclarar y por más odioso que seas tú me ayudas muy bien.

-Si…creo saber de qué…Aunque es curioso que sólo el mayordomo pudiera soportar ese bello estado tuyo…Recuerda Alice las apariencias engañan y tú eres la viva prueba de eso.

La chica abrió sus ojos algo agitada, miró a su alrededor y observó que estaba sola, Ciel debió irse cuando me vio dormir-pensó al mismo tiempo que recordaba las últimas palabras de Cheshire, odiaba sus acertijos pero este era demasiado fácil, se levantó de su cama y sin más se escabulló entre las sombras para observar a cierto pelinegro.

Este estaba apagando unas velas para después dirigirse a su habitación, la chica lo dejó marchar y se fue hacia la oficina del Conde, al entrar empezó a rebuscar en los cajones alguna información acerca del mayordomo, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando encontró un pequeño sobre en la mesa de Ciel, esta tenía el nombre escrito de la chica, iba a ignorarlo pero su curiosidad la venció.

"Ven a la fuente central a la 3 de la mañana"

Escudriñó la delicada caligrafía, no se parecía a la Ciel y por un momento pensó en Lizzy, tal vez iba a disculparse por la actitud de su hermano o algo así, la chica suspiró pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, el cerrojo se movió, nerviosa, se escondió detrás de la puerta junto a una armadura. La silueta solo se asomó para después seguir con su camino. Alice salió y se fue a su habitación, al entrar sintió que había alguien más pero lo único diferente era un reportaje sobre el incendio de la familia Liddell y Phantomhive, la chica leyó ambos reportajes con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que algo los relacionaba y no se iba a detener hasta que lo descubriera.

Revisó su reloj para darse cuenta que faltaban 5 minutos para las 3, así que sin más se dirigió hacia el lugar, al llegar vio una silueta gris, se acercó mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cuchillo.

-Ya era hora Alice-dijo la silueta que jugaba con un pequeño gato blanco.

-¿Tú me dejaste el sobre?

-Jijiji, tal vez-se giró-Sólo quería darte un poco de información.

-¡Usted!

-¿Quién más? Aunque exijo un pequeño pago por lo que te diré.

-No tengo dinero.

-El hacerme reír será suficiente, espero un buen esfuerzo… pequeña cabeza hueca.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿muchos problemas para Alice? Aunque ya estamos un poco cerca de que Alice descubra ciertos secretos de Sebastian, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Hasta entonces.


	10. Chapter 10

Soy pésima para cumplir con publicar más seguido...pero trataré de acomodar mejor mi horario. Aquí está el capítulo 10, espero que les guste. No olviden dejar un review, corto o largo me ayuda mucho a seguir.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 10:

-El hacerme reír será suficiente, espero un buen esfuerzo… pequeña cabeza hueca.

La chica estaba muy confundida, nunca había esperado aquella petición por parte de ese sujeto, aunque por la información que había encontrado en la biblioteca sabía su nombre.

-No soy buena para los chistes…Undertaker.

-Entonces no habrá respuestas Jijiji-sacó una galleta con forma de hueso para después comerla obteniendo otra mirada desconcertada por parte de la chica.

-Bien, sólo espero que esto valga la pena-la chica se preparó.

En otra parte la mansión, un pelinegro parecía estar tratando de entender que era el estado de Alice, ella dijo que sólo en Wonderland podía activarlo…ese lugar sonaba cada vez más interesante.

Revisó las pocas cartas que se habían intercambiado entre los padres de Ciel y Alice, todo era normal, sólo en algunas había cuestiones sobre químicos, mensajes cifrados y otras dudas. No fue hasta que en una comentaba de un estudiante que parecía estar molestando a la hija mayor, al parecer le había encargado que lo investigara. La fecha de esa carta era de 13 de diciembre 1876.

Y al parecer había sido la última, después había un recorte del incendio que le arrebató su familia a la chica, aunque analizar los reportes era obvio que la versión oficial estaba errada, un incendio provocado en la biblioteca hubiera sido más rápido y devastador, también estaba la muerte de la hermana de Alice, la habían encontrado en su cama pero la distancia no concordaba como para que el humo la hubiera matado, y más cuando comparabas los planos originales de la casa. Se quedó terminando de leer la información cuando recordó una noche en la que había visto a Alice.

Ella estaba mucho más delgada, pálida y por el color de sus labios con bastante frío, y era para esperarse, sólo llevaba un vestido negro, la nieve caía con mucha fuerza pero parecía que a la chica no le importaba, no supo la razón pero la siguió. Parecía que iba sin rumbo cuando llegó a una casa destruida por el fuego, la chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y parecía estar murmurando algo entre dientes. El demonio estaba por marcharse cuando sintió la presencia de otro demonio.

¿La chica habría hecho un contrato? Eso no podía ser, no había sentido la presencia de su demonio y no tenía la marca, al menos hasta donde la había visto…

El mayordomo salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó la voz de Alice, parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, quiso ir a buscarla pero no sería lo más indicado, al menos hasta que no supiera más de ella.

Hizo un recuento de las pistas, aunque era claro que había sido un homicidio, ella misma se lo había dicho a Ciel, y el tal Angus Bumby lo había cometido, ahora entendía mejor el caso, un loco se obsesiona con la hermana mayor, pero ¿cómo había sobrevivido la chica? ¿Y cómo causó el incendio? Esas preguntas inundaban su mente, pero sería mejor si lo comentaba con Ciel, así él tendría completa libertad para investigar a la chica.

Una sonrisa algo malévola se formó en sus labios al pensar en la muchacha, pues era la segunda humana en tener un tipo de alma tan deseable, y a él no le gustaba quedarse con las ganas, sólo hacía falta prepararla mejor.

Mientras una risa muy escandalosa inundaba los jardines de la mansión, la chica se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-¡Y justo cuando pensé que no superarías al Conde!-exclamaba entre risas.

-Bien…cumplí con mi parte… ahora tú-sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que el Mayordomo la descubriera.

-Muy bien-se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima-El cuchillo me lo dio cierto amigo tuyo, sabía que lo necesitabas…y todo esto- el mayor sostenía una pulsera en la que estaban sus armas, no sólo las más recientes sino las que había creado durante su estadía en el asilo, además de 2 botellas, una morada y otra azul.

-¿Por qué te las dio?

-Las necesitarás más en este mundo que en Wonderland…y por sus dudas acerca del mayordomo…chica curiosa…todo está aquí-le entregó un pequeño libro.

-Gracias-la chica dijo de manera sincera aunque al pensar en el mayordomo sus ojos se inundaron de rabia.

-Adiós-susurró antes de desaparecer.

La chica no le tomó importancia y fue corriendo a su habitación asegurándose que nadie la viera o escuchara, se encerró asegurándose de que no hubiera algún espía cuando empezó a leer. El libro estaba en blanco, casi gruñe pensando que se trataba de una broma de Undertaker cuando recordó las botellas, tal vez una de ellas la haría pequeña. Sin más bebió de la morada.

El efecto fue inmediato, y al no tomar las medidas de precaución el libro casi la aplasta, se acomodó y miró el contenido de este. Para su grata sorpresa pudo leer el contenido.

En el diario se describía el incendio que le arrebató al Conde sus padres, su secuestro y por último el ¿contrato? Con cada línea que leía se daba que no estaba lidiando con cualquier persona, era un demonio, un demonio con todo lo que eso significa. Ciel había prometido su alma como pago por su ayuda. La joven no aguantaba las lágrimas, el pequeño que había conocido había sido torturado hasta el límite de buscar el auxilio de un demonio.

Pero cuando leyó el lugar de la ceremonia su corazón se congeló, era el mismo lugar con el que había soñado hace unos días, y fue peor cuando describieron la ceremonia del contrato…No todo es lo que parece, la respuesta se iluminó, ahora entendía esas palabras, antes tenía la sospecha de que se refería a Ciel pero con esto había descubierto varias cosas, Sebastian era un demonio que fingía ser un mayordomo, y él quería el alma de Ciel…se quedaría con las ganas, ella no lo iba a permitir, ya había perdido a varios seres queridos y el pequeño conde no se iba a añadir a esa lista.

-Muy bien Sebastian, ¡Esto es la guerra!-espetó la chica, pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no sabía controlar el efecto de la poción-¡Odio este mundo!

Y al parecer el mundo también la odiaba, siempre que parecía obtener algo de ventaja obtenía mayores problemas, y para peor escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron pero al parecer no la habían escuchado, pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando escuchó el ruido de la llave. Corrió hacia la puerta esperando que de algo sirviera pero cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta regresó a su tamaño original lo que generó que la golpearan con la puerta.

-Ya es hora ¿Alice?...Lo…lo siento-era la voz de Maylene-¿Es…estás bien?-preguntó muy apenada al verla sobándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, es solo que me estaba vistiendo-mintió-Vamos-la sujetó de la mano y la sacó-Sólo guardo mi vestido de anoche, adelántate.

La sirvienta pareció creerle y se marchó, suspiró con fuerza antes de guardar sus nuevas posesiones, sabía que Sebastian podría espiarla por lo que guardó todo en un lugar privado que estaba segura que Ciel no permitiría que revisara.

Alcanzó a la pelirroja justo antes de que entrara en la cocina, dio los buenos días a los demás sirvientes, aunque al verlos bostezar no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, su cuerpo le estaba cobrando todos sus desvelos y más con el de ayer.

Se sentó para beber un poco del té que le había ofrecido Snake, pero el dulce sabor de la bebida la relajó como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía desde que había regresado, sin poderlo evitar comenzó a cabecear, sus ojos se cerraban sin su permiso y no puso atención a las conversaciones de los demás.

-¡Alice!-la voz algo chillante de Finn la hizo reaccionar-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Perdonen, creo que me afectó la fiesta de ayer-volvió a bostezar.

-No te preocupes Alice, hoy sólo te tocará hacer el aseo del recibidor junto con Maylene-la voz de Sebastian inundó la habitación-Ya no pierdan tiempo, con el retraso de Alice es suficiente.

Podría estar muriendo de sueño, pero utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para asesinar con la mirada al pelinegro.

-Estoy bien-le contestó-No me subestime-la chica salió junto con Maylene.

Quería hacer sus deberes lo más rápido que podía pero la pelirroja cometía varios errores que la ojiverde debía solucionar, estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio cuando recordó las habilidades de la chica en el primer día que la vio, le dio algunos trabajos ligeros pero al fin había terminado, aunque el esfuerzo le causó que le doliera la cabeza y se sentía algo mareada pero no iba a permitir que Sebastian la viera en ese estado. Su orgullo era la infusión de energía que necesitaba.

Aprovechando que ya se acercaba el té de la tarde, fue a la cocina para prepararlo, primero observó que estuviera libre el lugar al confirmarlo se concentró en su pequeña tarea, ya no era una simple riña entre ambos, era la guerra por el alma de Ciel, aunque debía asegurarse que nadie se enterara lo que acababa de descubrir.

Justo cuando terminó el pelinegro entró, faltaban 20 minutos para la hora del té, la chica sonrió de forma orgullosa, al ver que se le había anticipado y más cuando vio el gesto sorprendido de él, tal vez al verla a punto de desfallecer le había hecho pensar que no haría algo así. Se aseguró que todo estuviera perfecto cuando se marchó.

Tocó suavemente la oficina de Ciel, hasta que escuchó la voz infantil, sintió una punzada de vergüenza al entrar, todavía no se sentía preparada para confrontarlo, tal vez él había vendido su alma pero ella era un verdadero monstruo.

-¿Sucede algo Alice?-la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe joven amo, todo está…normal-suspiró y explicó en qué consistía el té de esa tarde. Al terminar se despidió y marchó.

Ya había terminado sus deberes de ese día y la verdad su cuerpo ya necesitaba una buena noche de sueño. Se refrescó antes de recostarse en su cama, odiaba sentirse así pero ella se había excedido y más con el modo histeria, a penas y cerró sus ojos, quedó presa del sueño.

Ciel se quedó pensando después de ver a Alice, ella estaba pálida y las ojeras estaban bastante oscuras, era demasiado obvio, la chica no había dormido la cantidad necesaria desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Se levantó y fue a buscarla, comenzó en la cocina para después ir a los jardines, Sebastian se mostró curioso por la reacción de Ciel, así que ambos fueron a la habitación de la chica. El menor le ordenó que se quedara fuera.

Al entrar vio a la joven, su respiración lenta generaba que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo tranquilo, sonrió de lado antes de marcharse, subió a su oficina para descansar cuando recordó el incidente de anoche. Edward había descubierto la identidad de Alice y había vuelto después de que ella se quitara sus vestimentas, Lizzy también había estado presente pero por su reacción su querida rubia no sabía que había pasado con exactitud, o al menos eso pensó.

Sin más comenzó a escribir una carta dirigida al hijo mayor, al terminar le ordenó a su mayordomo que la llevara lo más rápido posible, tenía que aclarar que había pasado, varias posibilidades inundaron su mente pero cada una tenía su toque de improbabilidad.

Los demás sirvientes se quedaron en sus lugares de descanso, con Alice y Sebastian todo quedaba perfecto en menos tiempo, casi se sentían desplazados pero por alguna razón estaban empeñados en demostrar sus distintas capacidades para vencer al otro.

-Sebastian al fin tiene una dura competidora-espetó Bard con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, Alice tiene muy buenas habilidades…sería mejor si la conocemos un poco-dijo Maylene.

-¡Vamos!-esta vez fue Finnian-Hagamos algo de comer para ella.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a preparar una pequeña sorpresa para la chica, habían dejado la cocina como si hubiera pasado un tornado pero consiguieron lograr su cometido. Se acercaron a la puerta cuando Sebastian los interceptó.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Es el cumpleaños de la chica?-los cuestionó al ver el "pastel" que llevaba Finn.

-¡SEBAS…TIAN!-gritaron.

-No, no es su cumpleaños…no sabemos cuándo es, pero queríamos darle la bienvenida-sonrió Finn.

-¿Ya terminaron sus deberes?-preguntó algo molesto por la reacción de los sirvientes, todos asintieron ante la mirada asesina del demonio.-Será mejor que la dejen descansar.

-Hola a todos…dice Emily-era Snake, había estado callado todo el día y era algo notorio su cansancio pero al parecer él siempre estaba cuando se trataba de Alice.

El mayordomo se acercó a la puerta y golpeó suavemente la puerta, esperaron una respuesta pero el silencio fue la única. Sebastian entró, causando una sorpresa entre los presentes, después de todo era muy obvio el desprecio que sentía la chica por él. Los cuatro se asomaron detrás del pelinegro y la vieron completamente dormida, se comenzaron a marchar cuando la chica comenzó a susurrar. Los cuales solo fueron audibles para el demonio.

-Ciel…no te vayas-susurraba, al parecer estaba soñando con el pequeño Conde, era bastante obvio que ellos tenían una fuerte relación, y eso que solo habían pasado un pequeño tiempo juntos.

-Tranquila My Lady, yo lo cuidaré-le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

El mayordomo se marchó hacia la oficina del Conde, era la oportunidad perfecta para cuestionarle sobre la chica. Golpeó levemente y entró. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al escuchar el sonido de un carruaje, las coincidencias estaban a favor de la chica. Ciel sólo lo miró antes de verlo marchar para atender a los recién llegados.

El Conde también lo siguió hasta el recibidor, lugar donde esperó la entrada de su cuñado.

-Espero que sea algo bueno Conde-la voz cortante y aún molesta de Edward resonó mientras una muy avergonzada Lizzy entraba después de él.

-Hola Ciel-la voz de la chica sonaba apagada, ella estaba emocionada por reunir a su hermano con Alice, pero él lo había descubierto y lo había tomado de la peor manera-¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué nos llamaste con tanta urgencia?

-Quería tener una cena privada con mi futura familia-sonrió el menor causando un pequeño rubor en la chica.

Sebastian guió a los tres al jardín, a pesar de los intentos de iniciar una conversación con el mayor todos eran inútiles, aunque era obvio que estaba buscando a una persona con la mirada…Sin duda sería Alice, sólo pedía que ella siguiera descansando para que no se desarrollara otro incidente.

-Debo retirarme-comentó la chica al terminar la tarta de fresa que había estado disfrutando-Hermano…-la rubia iba a decir algo pero mordió su labio y se marchó.

El mayor la vio marchar, suspiró de manera exagerada y encaró al Conde.

-¿Qué estás tramando?-su voz era demasiado seria, nunca había visto esa faceta por parte de él.

-¿Cómo la descubriste?-no iba a malgastar las palabras. Sólo quería confirmar si había sido Gray.

-Eso no importa, ahora sé que está viva-susurró algo melancólico- Sólo sé que es una mentirosa… ¿cómo pudo fingir que era una extraña ante nosotros?-dijo entre dientes

-Ha sido difícil para ella, no tiene mucho que la encontré-comentó obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Edward-No tuviste que gritarle de esa manera-a pesar de sonar tranquilo se notaba la molestia del menor.

-Lo sé…es que fue tan sorpresivo-suspiró-Es complicado, no creo que lo entiendas.

-Sólo te digo esto una vez… si la vuelves a lastimar no seré piadoso, haría lo mismo que tú si yo lastimara a Lizzy.

-Una fuerte amenaza por parte de ti…quisiera hablar con ella, le debo una disculpa.

-Espero que se una muy buena-lo miró aun molesto-Pero antes ¿quién te dijo que era ella?

-Encontré un mensaje en mis ropas después de que llegué a casa, al principio pensé que había sido ella pero la caligrafía no era fina o delicada…Sin duda era de hombre, pero no tengo la certeza de quien fue.

-Entiendo-suspiró antes de bajar su rostro-Bueno…vamos a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, la joven rubia buscaba a la pelinegra para aclarar las cosas, era cierto que ella había dado algunas pistas sobre la identidad de la chica y eso hacía que se sintiera mucho peor, aunque nunca hubiera esperado que una vez que llegaran a su casa, se acostaran sus padres, Edward regresara con tanta urgencia la rubia se escondió aunque al salir sólo escuchó lo último que le dijo antes de irse, y a pesar de que intentó calmarlo, no lo logró, así que fue con la chica pero ya había desaparecido.

-Oh Alice, perdóname-susurraba mientras temblaba su labio.

La pobre rubia había dejado su faceta tierna, no iba a decorar la mansión y mucho menos arreglar a los sirvientes, quería ver a la ojiverde para arreglar las cosas, no era justo para Alice y menos para Edward, es cierto que de pequeños casi nunca hablaron pero por alguna razón su hermano se había encariñado con ella.

Tanto que cuando descubrieron lo del incendio él estuvo encerrado en su cuarto por algunos días, ella no entendía por qué había reaccionado pero cuando Ciel desapareció ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, y por eso le había sorprendido que reaccionara así, ella había corrido a los brazos de la ojiverde y había esperado lo mismo por parte de él…Sin embargo… la había rechazado.

La chica iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no observó a la silueta que se acercaba hacia ella, hasta que chocó con ella. Levantó su rostro y vio a Alice, al parecer estaba distraída porque no protestó ante el choque, Lizzy movió su mano frente a ella para obtener su atención pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Alice!-la llamó varias veces-¡Espera! ¡Soy yo Lizzy!-la pequeña dama corrió hacia donde había ido, pero la chica no estaba-¡¿Dónde Estás?!-preguntó algo preocupada, era imposible que ella desapareciera solo así.

-Señorita Elizabeth-era Finn-¿Está bien?

-Alice-dijo-¡Hay que encontrarla antes que mi hermano!-espetó bastante alarmada.

Finn llamó a los demás sirvientes y comenzaron la búsqueda por la joven. Se dividieron, aunque había acordado que no avisarían a Sebastian o al joven Amo. Buscaron en los pasillos, los jardines y las habitaciones pero no había rastro alguno de la chica por ningún lado. La rubia estaba muy nerviosa y más cuando vio que ni su hermano o Ciel estaban en el jardín.

-Lizzy… ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó el Conde.

-Yo…fui al baño-mintió algo sonrojada-Pero cuando no los vi comencé a buscarlos.

-Vamos a ver a Alice, ¿vienes?

En ese momento llegaron los demás sirvientes algo agitados, pero al ver a Sebastian y al Conde palidecieron. Miraron con cierta urgencia a la rubia.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?

-Ciel-lo llamó Lizzy-Alice no está por ningún lado.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambos jóvenes.

-Ella desapareció después de que la viera en el pasillo principal

-¡Sebastian!-el mayordomo hizo una pequeña seña para indicar que lo había escuchado-¡Encuéntrala…es una orden!

-Yes, My Lord.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

-Yes, My Lord.

Ciel juntó a los demás sirvientes y llevaron a los hermanos para seguir buscando a Alice, mientras que él aprovechaba para buscar entre las cosas de la ojiverde, tal vez hubiera alguna pista que se les había pasado. Al entrar a la habitación se percibía un poco de loción y otro tipo de olor que había percibido durante su primer encuentro con Sebastian.

Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, si la chica sabía la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastian lo más probable es que buscara el modo de detenerlo y tal vez, solo tal vez, hiciera ella un contrato y por eso había desaparecido de la mansión sin rastro.

Del otro lado de la mansión unas siluetas blancas se acercaban a la ubicación del mayordomo, este los vio y les dio una cálida bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión Phantomhive, no los esperábamos tan pronto.

-La Reina quería hacerle unas preguntas a la chica y entregarle esto al Conde-contestó Phillip-Espero que no importunáramos con nuestra presencia.

-Claro que no, siempre son bienvenidos en la Mansión, por favor acompáñenme –hizo un delicado ademán a los mayordomos de la Reina.

-Será un placer-dijo Charles.

Los tres se dirigieron a la Mansión, al llegar los dejó en la sala del té para poder ir por el joven amo. Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, Ciel no pudo negar que le intrigaba saber si ellos eran culpables de lo sucedido.

-Espero que la fiesta de anoche haya sido de su agrado.

-Bastante, la señorita Anastasia fue una gran sorpresa y más por su acto con el hielo.

-Un pequeño espectáculo para sorprender a los presentes, aunque no puedo negar que después de eso hubo mucho interés en la chica.

-Hablando de ella, su Majestad quiere tomar el té con ella mañana, al parecer tiene cierto interés en su habilidad con el hielo. También esta carta es para usted.

-Gracias y por supuesto que Alice estará presente.

-Maravilloso-sonrió Charles-Nos gustaría quedarnos a cenar pero hay ciertos pendientes que atender…nos veremos pronto Conde.

Sin más ambos caballeros se marcharon al mismo tiempo que Sebastian desaparecía para encontrar a la chica, se concentró y pudo detectar 3 aromas distintos y el de la joven. Usando su velocidad antinatural llegó a una cascada que estaba a kilómetros de la mansión cuando la vio.

Estaba sosteniéndose gracias a una soga que estaba a punto de romperse, se acercó a ella pero cuando estaba a punto de sujetarla una hoja muy familiar le rasguñó la mejilla.

-No dejaré que robes esa alma, además todavía no es su tiempo.

-Si están tan pendientes de ella es porque su tiempo se acerca ¿verdad?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además una criatura de tu tipo debe ser constantemente vigilada por nosotros.

-No te preocupes, no le haré daño tengo otro tipo de alma en la mira-le dijo antes de bajarla y ponerla en zona segura.

-No se te olvide Michaelis, te estoy vigilando.

-Me retiro.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica, no sin antes ver que no estuviera herida y que nadie lo siguiera, estaba por llegar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Sebas-chan! ¡No te vayas!

-Tengo mucha prisa, no puedo quedarme-ocultó a la chica como si de un viejo costal se tratara.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó curioso al ver lo que parecían unas botas.

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo antes de desaparecer-Tantas molestias por ti Alice-a punto de llegar la acomodó para evitar represalias pero antes tomó aquel collar que le había causado tanto interés desde que lo vio.

Al llegar a la mansión los sirvientes lo detuvieron, pero sin más les ordenó que prepararan la cena, llevó a la joven ante su joven amo para informarle que ya había cumplido la misión, al entrar los hijos de la familia Midford se acercaron para ver el estado de Alice, el demonio estaba algo cansado por la atención que recibía la chica además de las molestias que había causado.

-Sebastian-lo llamó Ciel-Necesito que la lleves a descansar, cuando despierte hablaré con ella-ordenó.

-No-lo interrumpió Edward-Será mejor si la llevo yo, quiero disculparme por mi actitud.

-No creo que sea lo…

-Ciel por favor-esta vez fue Elizabeth quien habló-Tienen mucho de qué hablar-lo miró de forma suplicante.

-Está bien, pero recuerda lo que hablamos Edward-contestó algo serio y con la mirada algo amenazadora.

El mayor de los hermanos cargó a la chica con delicadeza, el mayordomo lo iba a seguir pero un gesto de su amo lo detuvo, sin saber cuál era su habitación la llevó a una de las principales. Al llegar a la cama la recostó suavemente y después se sentó en una de las sillas para esperar que la chica reaccionara.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas más antes de que la chica comenzara a despabilarse, una vez que despertó una voz la llamó.

-Hola Liddell-la miró pero ella solo bajó la mirada-¿Podemos hablar?-ella solo hizo un pequeño gesto-De acuerdo-suspiró-¿Cuándo regresaste?

-No lo sé, como hace un mes-su voz era casi audible.

-¿Dónde habías estado?

-En…-pensó en decirle Wonderland pero optó por decir parte de la verdad-Estuve en los barrios pobres de Londres, en un hogar abandonado por culpa del invierno-su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?

-No les mentí-su voz aumentó de tono y mostraba la molestia de la chica-Por culpa de un mal tratamiento perdí mi memoria ¡contento! ¡Ahora me toca preguntar! ¿¡Dónde estaban cuando me quedé sin nadie?! ¡Qué fácil es juzgar mis acciones y nos las tuyas!-le reclamó con los puños cerrados

-Alice yo-se detuvo cuando sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta-¡Te buscamos después de enterarnos que habías sobrevivido!-suspiró-Te buscamos…pero era como si hubieras desaparecido.

-Necesito hablar con Ciel.

-Todavía quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no, primero tengo que hablar con Ciel por favor.

-Tan testaruda como siempre ¿verdad Liddell? En un momento vendrá el Conde pero antes-exhaló de forma exagerada-Lamento haberte dicho que eras una mentirosa, no sabía que hacer-su voz parecía algo quebrada-cuando bailé contigo sentí que te conocía pero negué la probabilidad de que se tratara de mi antigua prometida-discretamente limpió su mejilla derecha-Lamento el haberme comportado como un idiota.

La chica se le quedó viendo fijamente sin saber cómo responder a la disculpa, era sincera, la primera que recibía en quien sabe cuánto tiempo así que optó por quedarse en silencio tratando de calmar las diferentes emociones que le causaba el hijo mayor de los Marqueses, instintivamente llevó sus manos al collar para tratar de calmar su ansiedad pero este no estaba.

Lo buscó con la mirada en los muebles de la habitación aunque sabía que no lo iba a encontrar, miró nerviosa al rubio cuando recordó lo que pasó antes de desmayarse después de despertar de su siesta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó algo más calmada.

-Estás en la mansión Phantomhive, no sabía cuál era tu habitación así que te traje a la primera que encontré… ¿Te ibas a marchar por mi culpa?

-No-en ese momento sintió una punzada en la sien y llevó su mano a la zona.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, es normal no he dormido lo suficiente-se levantó algo temblorosa de la cama-Iré por un poco de té.

-Espera Liddell-la sujetó del brazo-Tienes que descansar, no todos los días eres víctima de un secuestro-su voz sonaba algo nerviosa pero no tanto como para levantar su voz.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Nadie me secuestró-cruzó sus brazos-Solo me desmayé.

-Te encontraron cerca de una cascada, alguien debió tratar de secuestrarte para después pedir un rescate o algo así.

-Alice ¿cómo te sientes?-la voz de Ciel interrumpió.

-Mejor, lamento importunarlo amo.

-¿Amo?

-Soy sirvienta de la mansión, por eso mi habitación no es ninguna de las principales-comentó sin darle más importancia-Terminaré mis deberes.

-No, debes descansar pero antes necesito saber que pasó. Te espero en mi oficina, y Sebastian lleva a Edward con Lizzie.

-Sí joven amo.

La joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Ciel, trató de aparentar que estaba mejor pero su cabeza le punzaba y su mirada se ponía algo borrosa, pero el peor de todos era el ardor en su antebrazo, siguió caminando aunque antes de llegar una figura de color rosa se acercó a ella.

-¡¿Estás bien Alice?!

-Si señorita Elizabeth, no se preocupe-sus labios formaron una media sonrisa.

-Sabes que detesto que me hables así-hizo un ligero puchero-Pero me alegra saber que estás bien-la abrazó.

-Lo…lo lamento Elizabeth-quiso devolverle el abrazo pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones-Debo ver a Ciel.

Elizabeth soltó a Alice no sin antes brindarle su mejor sonrisa, la pelinegra entró a la oficina tímidamente, si la habían estado buscando tal vez vieron aquel libro vacío aunque sin la habilidad de encogerse no podrían leer el contenido, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus dedos jugaron entre sí. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el mayordomo entró acompañado de Ciel.

-¿Cómo te sientes Alice?-le preguntó una vez que se sentaron.

-Confundida pero un poco mejor-esperaba que la poca luz del lugar escondiera su palidez.

-No tienes que fingir ser fuerte Alice-la miró fijamente- Tendrás que descansar y comer apropiadamente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Ese es otro asunto, ¿qué pasó durante tu siesta?

-No lo sé-su honestidad sorprendió al mayordomo-Recuerdo estar durmiendo y después como si me hubiera ido a Wonderland pero no estoy segura de que haya regresado-en ese momento recordó la ausencia de su collar-Por cierto ¿quién tomó mi collar?

-No lo traías cuando Sebastian te regresó a la mansión, tal vez se cayó durante tu viaje.

-Es imposible, la cadena está hecha con plata de las minas del norte-se detuvo ante la mirada confundida de Ciel-lo siento, es que ese collar es muy importante para mí.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes le pediré a Sebastian que lo encuentre…pero antes de eso, la Reina quiere hablar contigo.

-Creí que sería dentro de mucho tiempo-lo interrumpió.

-Al igual que yo, pero su Majestad siempre sorprende. Iremos mañana así que te pido que vayas a descansar para estar en óptimas condiciones mañana.

-Así será Ciel-se levantó y estaba por marcharse cuando la llamó el ojiazul.

-Después del encuentro real quiero visitar ese lugar tuyo.

-Pero nunca he llevado a alguien más.

-Sé que lo conseguirás, confío en ti-sonrió.

Cuando la joven se marchó el mayordomo entró y le entregó el collar de la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Al menos eso descarta una posibilidad, quiero que prepares todo para el viaje con su Majestad y revises sobre Wonderland.

-¿Sólo el lugar o todos los antecedentes de la chica?

-Todo.

Al terminar de hablar Sebastian sintió la presencia de Alice pero al salir no la vio, ni a ella ni a otra persona, lo que no sabía es que si había estado ahí y había escuchado la última orden de Ciel y no iba a permitir que el Demonio se enterara de más.

-La curiosidad puede matar Michaelis-susurró antes de desaparecer entre un brillo azul.


	12. Chapter 12

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, de hecho lo iba a dejar en hiatus para poder concentrarme en terminar una por una mis historias pero después me dije, no me convertiré en aquello que juré destruir xD *si entiendes la referencia eres de los míos.

Espero que les guste, y si tienen algún comentario, crítica o algo me encantaría que lo hicieran, es muy importante para mía ya que así se en que partes debo mejorar e incluso así se que les interesa y me ayuda a darle mayor importancia a la actualización.

Sin más que decir, disfruten y nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

-La curiosidad puede matar Michaelis-susurró antes de desaparecer entre un brillo azul.

La joven corrió a su habitación cuando giró la perilla se encontró cara a cara con el demonio, eso la sorprendió, el pelinegro sonrió de forma traviesa, como si con ese simple gesto lograra manipular a cualquier persona, ella lo asesinó con la mirada antes de recriminarle.

-¿Se le perdió algo?

-Solo quería entregarle su collar, lo encontré cerca de la cascada.

-Que conveniente-suspiró y cruzó sus brazos-gracias y ahora retírese-ordenó cuando tomó el collar y lo guardó en su bolsillo..

-No Alice, tengo que preguntarte unas cosas y no me iré sin respuestas-se acercó a la chica y colocó sus brazos para acorralarla.

La ojiverde se sonrojó pero su mirada indicaba lo molesta que estaba, acarició suavemente su mejilla cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó su estómago. El pelinegro bajó su mirada y observó el cuchillo cubierto de sangre, su mirada cambió a una que podría paralizar al hombre más valiente pero la joven ni se inmutó, el combate visual duró pocos segundos hasta que el pelinegro usando sus habilidades de demonio cortara la mano de ella gracias a un cuchillo de plata, causando que soltara el cuchillo, el demonio lo iba a tomar cuando sintió una patada en su cara.

-Ni se te ocurra…demonio-el mayordomo se sorprendió pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura.

-Vaya, que jovencita tan perspicaz-sonrió de forma maquiavélica- pero no entiendo su expresión, yo solo soy un simple mayordomo.

Una vez recuperado su cuchillo la chica se preparó para un segundo combate cuando el dolor de su antebrazo la desconcentró, ella lo había ignorado pero ese ardor era demasiado para ser una simple lesión, era muy parecido a una mordedura de Snark, desvió sus ojos por un segundo cuando su estómago fue impactado por la rodilla del mayordomo, se dejó caer sobre sus piernas tratando, sin éxito, de recuperar el aliento, de sus labios un hilo de sangre brotó pero se reincorporó lista para seguir, la pelea desde el punto de vista del demonio estaba resultando más sencilla de lo que pensó pero cuando se acercó a la joven para noquearla vio la sangre de su mano izquierda, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una herida por el combate pero no tenía sentido, él le había cortado la mano derecha.

Desvió su mirada al antebrazo y vio que estaba cubierto de sangre, la joven aprovechó la distracción de su enemigo para apuñalarlo pero erró y solo rasgó la mejilla del pelinegro, él la sujetó del brazo herido causando un grito de dolor, lo que le generó un poco de placer al pelinegro, rasgó la manga y vio la mordida, era algo pequeña para ser de un animal pero grande para ser de un humano…la examinó y percibió el olor de sangre y de un olor muy conocido para su desdicha.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó sin importarle si la chica intentaba pelear.

-¡Déjame!-intentó liberarse del agarre pero su desgaste, físico y mental, estaba cobrando la factura.

-¡Suéltala Sebastian!-ordenó el Conde.

Cuando lo hizo la joven lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas dejando la silueta de su mano en la mejilla.

-Iré a hablar con la Reina y de ahí me iré de tu vida…no puedo vivir con alguien que soporta que el mayordomo se sobrepase con su sirvienta y amiga de la infancia-su tono de voz era frío y cortante.

El Conde sintió como si algo hubiera golpeado su pecho, su semblante serio fue sustituido por uno de tristeza, pero rápidamente cambió a uno de odio para con Sebastian, sus puños cerrados con todas sus fuerzas se mantuvieron así hasta que salieron de la habitación y desquitó su furia con las flores que habían llevado Lizzy y Edward.

-¿Ciel?-lo llamó el mayor de los Midford-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada-contestó agitado, sus hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración.

-Iré con ella…

-No tiene caso-lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Qué fue de ella durante todos estos años?

-La encontré en una zona pobre de Londres, un lugar donde nunca se me hubiera ocurrido buscar sino fuera por un contacto que la vio… y que esperas que te diga, que su vida fue difícil pero salió adelante-su tono de voz iba aumentando- ¡que superó la muerte de toda su familia por su cuenta!

-Ciel-el rubio bajó su mirada, sabía que el conde odiaba que lo vieran con lástima pero no pudo evitarlo al pensar lo que hubiera sido de él si Madame Red no lo hubiera cuidado cuando regresó, si se hubiera quedado completamente solo, sin nada ni nadie como Alice-Sé perfectamente que no puedo comprender su dolor pero quiero estar con ella.

No esperó una respuesta y sin más se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. El mayordomo salió y buscó hasta el mínimo detalle sobre la vida de Alice, encontró su vieja habitación en Houndsditch donde vio varios dibujos algo extraños, desde un gato sonriente hasta una especie de reina con tentáculos en sus pies, encontró sus antecedentes clínicos, y descubrió un sobre que contenía un mechón de cabello ondulado junto con un dibujo de una joven muy parecida a Alice.

Leyó los análisis hechos por Bumby y lo que encontró fue algo perturbador, había anotaciones sobre Wonderland, un tren infernal, ruinas, además de anotaciones de lo que ella recordaba del incendio, preguntas comunes para realizar pero la última pregunta llamó su atención, en especial por el informe que habían obtenido sobre el incendio.

_¿Quién causó el incendio?_

_Un centauro…le vi y escuché antes de que comenzara todo_

_Nota: trabajar en ese recuerdo para evitar que Alice descubra mi pequeño secreto._

El demonio se sorprendió y más cuando encontró una lista con varios nombres y junto a ellos escritos una cantidad, al parecer era lo que ofrecían por Alice una vez que Bumby hubiera terminado con ella, aunque había pequeñas anotaciones que indicaban que el "doctor" quería primero usarla, juntó toda clase de papeles, reportes e informes sobre ella, estaba por marcharse cuando sintió la presencia de una mujer.

-¿Alice? ¿Eres tú?-la mujer se acercó al mayordomo-Solo quería darte tu conejo, al fin ese inútil de Radcliffe me lo entregó antes de marcharse.

El demonio noqueó a la mujer y tomó el peluche, o lo que quedaba de él, tal vez había sido un peluche de la empresa Funtom pero su estado actual era para que estuviera en la basura, sujetó el conejo y lo guardó, sería la excusa perfecta para que su amo hablara con la chica y evitar que se marchara, muchacha manipuladora al poner a Ciel en su contra pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue que ella supiera sobre él y con la mordida, era una marca inequívoca de que un demonio la quería y al obtener la sangre podría rastrear a su víctima, debe tratarse de un demonio que está bajo las órdenes de un humano, o tal vez Alice hubiera rechazado su trato,

La joven guardaba muchas sorpresas, muy pocas almas habían sido tan deliciosas para los demonios que las marcaban, ella debía tener algo más oculto en su potencial... tal vez debería mejorar sus tácticas con ella.

Llegó a la mansión Phantomhive justo a tiempo para preparar la cena y evitar los problemas causados por los demás sirvientes, todos parecían ignorarle, todos menos Snake quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Sucede algo Snake?

-Nada~ dice Emily- y se marchó sin decir más pero todavía podía sentir su mirada.

El mayordomo puso la mesa y atendió a su amo y los Midford como si nada hubiera pasado, estuvo atento para ver si la joven se presentaba pero no había señales de ella.

-Ciel, me gustaría invitar a nuestra casa a Alice…hay algunos pendientes que resolver-comentó Edward.

-Si quieres puede ser después de su asunto con la reina-sonrió Lizzy-Estoy segura que mis padres estarán dichosos por su visita.

-No lo sé-suspiró-será mejor que ustedes hablen con ella.

Del otro lado de la mansión Alice estaba buscando toda la información que venía en su libro, contactos del perro guardián y un poco de la historia de los Phantomhive, estaba por rendirse cuando encontró un viejo diario de Rachel, abrió con cuidado y observó la delicada caligrafía que le había mandado cartas en navidades y cumpleaños, todo parecía normal hasta que encontró una entrada que hablaba de la familia Liddell, habían celebrado el nacimiento de Alice, el escrito relataba la fiesta y al final había una foto de Rachel cargándola, un nudo se formó en su garganta, limpió discretamente una lágrima que mojó su mejilla, y lentamente pasó las páginas hasta que una le llamó su atención, en la entrada hablaba de Bumby, de cómo su madre le había descrito que ese sujeto le daba pésima espina y que no debería dejar que se acercara, que incluso mandaría a Alice y a Elizabeth hasta que Arthur dejara de invitarlo…vio la fecha y se dio cuenta de que había sido unos días antes de incendio.

Leyó las siguientes páginas y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la habían buscado, que querían protegerla, al parecer usaron a todo tipo de contactos para encontrarla pero cuando su último reporte indicaba que ella había sido trasladada a otro hospital para tratar su estado, habían perdido todo rastro…las siguientes hablaban de un grupo que le había dado problemas a su esposo, incluso empezaba a sentirse acosada en todas partes, su última entrada tenía dibujado un símbolo, sentía que lo conocía pero no podía recordar de donde, tomó sus nuevos hallazgos y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Ahora me falta encontrar al culpable del incendio, si lo hago y hago que pague por lo que hizo-se quedó pensando un momento-eso anulará el contrato y así Ciel no perderá su alma…debo evitar que Sebastian anticipe mi plan- cerró sus ojos y buscó a su gato preferido.

-Lentamente vas resolviendo el rompecabezas…pero queda una duda ¿quién deja una marca?

-Esa mordida debió ser de algún animal-cruzó sus brazos- ¿los demonios tienen alguna debilidad?

-Le preguntas a la criatura equivocada, tal vez un dios de la muerte te ilumine-sonrió y desapareció.

La joven abrió sus ojos ante el ruido de unos ligeros golpes, se acercó a la puerta y ante su sorpresa la señorita Elizabeth sostenía un pequeño postre. Hizo un ademán para que pasara y escondió con su cuerpo los papeles sobre su cómoda.

-¿Todo bien Elizabeth?

-Alice, si te pidiera que fueras a mi casa por una temporada ¿lo harías?-se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó confundida.

-Ahora que mi hermano sabe que está viva, mis padres no tardarán en hacerlo y por lo que me comentó mi madre cuando me comprometieron con Ciel…el asunto es que hay algunos asuntos que querrá solucionar mi madre.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-No lo sé-mintió-Tal vez algo de tus padres-se levantó de la cama-Te dejo descansar, piénsalo, no te digo que nos iremos mañana, ni siquiera en esta semana pero pronto.

La ojiverde se quedó viendo a la nada después de que se marchara Elizabeth, era mucho que procesar para ella, lo más probable es que Sebastian la terminara matando por anular el contrato y si los Midford querían hablar con ella, tal vez era para romper el compromiso o algo así, era imposible que Frances permitiera que su hijo se casara con alguien como ella, una lunática, pero quedaba el asunto de Ciel, ella le había dicho que se marcharía, lo cual no iba a hacer, tal vez dejaría la mansión pero no abandonaría la vida de Ciel por nada del mundo, menos ahora que sabía que podía estar en gran riesgo por su culpa, estaba molesta con él pero no lo dejaría, también estaba el asunto de Sebastian, si supiera alguna forma de debilitarlo o inmovilizarlo tendría más tiempo pero debía conservar la confianza de Ciel, y si seguía ocultándole información le encargaría a Sebastian…odiaba el tan solo pensarlo pero si quería ganarle al demonio debía ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones y obtener la confianza del pelinegro para no arriesgar su relación con Ciel.

Guardó todo perfectamente entre sus ropas y se dejó caer sobre su cama, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando, se levantó al sentir el dolor otra vez, levantó su manga y observó la herida, Cheshire tenía razón sobre la mordida, no era muy profundo pero su sangre seguía brotando, buscó entre sus cosas el frasco con la infusión de los lirios al encontrarla dejó caer una gota en la mordida, esta sacó un poco de humo, como si una gota helada hubiera caído en las teteras hirviendo del Sombrerero, observó con cansancio el ver como se cerraba, además de aprovechar para recuperarse, mañana estaría como nueva y lista para la guerra.

A la mañana siguiente se bañó y arregló para su cita real, se sentía nerviosa ya que a la única reina que había conocido había querido cortarle su cabeza, respiraba profundamente para intentar relajarse, buscó entre sus ropas si había algo que podía usar aunque para su desdicha no había algo que le gustara, fue cuando pensó en su vestido rojo, no le importaba si era digno para la cita, pero la hacía sentir un poco menos nerviosa el tener un poco de Wonderland con ella, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se vio maravillada al verlo.

Aunque tenía algunas mejoras para verse más acorde a la ocasión, tenía un corsé negro con detalles dorados, las figuras de ajedrez eran diminutas, el pequeño mandil había desaparecido de su frente, ahora estaba en los costados, los guantes tenían detalles dorados, la falda era más larga, estaba adornada de pequeños encajes y sus botas se habían transformado en zapatillas, el vestido era digno de la realeza, al terminar de vestirse se presentó ante otro reto su maquillaje y peinado, estaba por llamar a Maylene cuando Lizzy llegó a su rescate, la joven rubia lucía como una princesa, su vestido rosa con blanco resaltaba con el rojo de la chica, le recogió su cabello en un pequeño moño y le aplicó un ligero maquillaje para darle un aspecto más inocente.

-¡Te ves preciosa Alice!-sonrió con emoción al verla-¡Eres como una princesa!

-La princesa eres tú-sonrió de lado.

-Da una vuel…

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a las señoritas, la mayor abrió la puerta y vio al Conde usando su traje de gala, llevaba sus condecoraciones y su bastón, al ver a Alice se sorprendió, no era del estilo de Nina, es más, era un vestido que nunca había visto.

-¿Estás lista?- ella solo asentó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la rubia antes de salir con el Conde.

La chica sentía como su ritmo cardíaco iba aumentando, trataba de relajarse pero el ver la sonrisa del demonio como si nada hubiera pasado causaron que ella quisiera asesinarlo en ese momento pero para sorpresa de ambos pelinegros la chica correspondió la sonrisa con otra, entró al carruaje y se preparó para el viaje.

Al llegar al Palacio su corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que la Reina quería cuestionarle cosas sobre Bumby pero no entendía la razón, ese monstruo despreciable tenía algo de prestigio pero no el suficiente como para ser miembro de los consejeros de la reina.

Caminó tratando de evitar caerse, en ese momento anhelaba por sus botas pero los convencionalismos y reglas de etiqueta ordenaban otra cosa, esperó que le indicaran cuando pasar, esperaba que en cualquier momento la esposaran y ordenaran su ejecución, su corazón latía tan fuerte que la dejaba sin aire, sentía como su frente se cubría con ligeras gotas de sudor, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos hasta que la vio.

La Reina se acercó y Alice hizo una reverencia, lo mismo que el Conde, la mayor sonrió y habló.

-Bienvenidos.

-Su majestad-dijo Alice como acto reflejo de lo que había hecho la primera vez que conoció a la Reina de corazones.

-Espero que no les importune que el té sea en el jardín este del palacio-sonrió.

-¿Té su majestad?-cuestionó el menor.

-Es preferible el té, si es que se desea una conversación amena…

-Creí que se trataba de un-fue interrumpida por un gesto del Conde.

-Será un placer su majestad.

Al llegar al jardín, el cual era de los más hermosos que Alice había visto en su vida, se sentaron y comenzaron una plática sobre algunos asuntos sociales y políticos de los cuales la joven Liddell no tenía idea, intentaba evitar las preguntas gracias a la ayuda de Ciel, después de un momento la Reina dejó su taza y miró fijamente a Alice.

-Muy bien señorita Alice, me gustaría que me contara sobre el incendio.


End file.
